Of Love and Chocobos
by YaoiProfessorYuki
Summary: Cloud gets a letter from his sister one day. His sister owns the most famous chocobo ranch there is. Cloud and everyone else go visit his sister. While there the gang has beyond weird expieriences that may help two possible lovers come together. CL VxOC
1. Prologue

Yuki: Hello everyone. This is my first time ever to write a KH fanfic so please enjoy as much as possible. And here joined by my co-hosts Cloud and Leon!

Cloud: Hello

Leon: …nh.

Yuki: O.k. onward to the story.

Leon: Why are we your latest victims?

Yuki: Because, you like Cloud. Cloud likes you. Your both my favorite KH characters. So, I decided it was time that I write a KH fanfic.

Leon: Still why?

Cloud: You don't want to be with me Leon? -watery eyed-

Leon: No it's not that.

Cloud: Yuki Leon doesn't love me anymore! –crying-

Yuki: It's all right my little chocobo! Leon will love you in the end!

Cloud: -sniff- Really?

Yuki: Of course, how could he not fall madly in love with a cute little chocobo uke like you?

Leon: That's just it I can't

Yuki: See he admits it!

Cloud: I love you Leon! –hugs Leon- -Leon blush-

Yuki: Now the story even though this just the prologue.

Cloud Leon: WHAT?!

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters and the game do you think they would be straight in the actual thing? The answer is no they wouldn't and there would be plenty of seme and uke action! I'm sad now. T-T T-T

Prologue

The story starts in the very large city of Twilight Town. In one apartment complex lived some friends. In one room lived Areith and Yuffie. In another lived best buddies Vincent and Cloud. In another lived Cid and Leon. In another lived Sora and Riku. And in the last one lived Axel and Roxas. They've all been friends since they were in kindergarten. With the exception of Cid who they met a couple years ago after moving into the apartment. Leon lived with him because Cid was looking for a roommate and needed to split the bill. Honestly Leon didn't care as long as he was near his friends but, they would never know that.

The day started out any other day. Everyone came home from a day at school, went to their respective rooms. Everyone who had a job went to work. Everyone would come home in order from who left first to who left last. Cloud all ways came home just as the mail truck left. When he was up stairs Yuffie would run down stairs gather everyone's mail and take it to their respective owners.

Everyone enjoyed the fact the Yuffie would go get the mail because it meant they didn't have to. Areith all ways got letters from family and friends in distant places, Yuffie got ninja magazines, Leon got work out magazines, Cid got magazines about mechanics and letters from his little cousin Rikku, who lives in Traverse town, and everybody got something. Except for one person that seemed to never get mail. Yuffie would ponder this sometimes but ended up just brushing it off.

Today how ever the little ninja girl would discover something she had never seen. Yuffie went downstairs as usual to get the mail. She passed Cloud dripping wet. Well no duh he was dripping wet. It was raining like it was the beginning of another great flood. Only problem is they don't have an ark to make sure they live. Yuffie was at the mail box. She pulled out a huge ring of keys that had everyone's mailbox key on it. Yuffie got out all the usual mail getters stuff. She was down to only one box. She opened it and found a little white envelope.

The envelope was medium sized and white. In the bottom corner of it there was a gold emblem that looked like a chocobo head. The scrawl on envelope was delicate but strong, neat but quick. She could tell it was from a woman for two reasons. 1. There was a faint smell of perfume. 2. The return address had a woman's name on it. The woman's name read as: Clo. Yuffie's eyes widened when she saw who it was addressed to. She slumped down on to her knees. She looked heaven ward and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"OMG!! IT'S THE END OF THE DAMN WORLD!!! CLOUD HAS MAIL!!! FROM A WOMAN!!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!!"

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yuki: So what do you think?

Leon: This things frickin' long for a prologue. You could have made this a whole chapter!

Yuki: I didn't feel like it.

Cloud: Leon please don't sas the author or she may do something stupid.

Leon: She's all ready done that more than once.

Yuki: That's it if I here any more lip out of Leon I'll have Axel or Sephirothe paired with Cloud!

Leon: Fine I'll stop.

Cloud: Thank you Leon. I really don't feel like getting paired with a smoker or a sadistic masochistic narcissus.

Leon: You owe me now.

Cloud: Oh, how we'll I ever repay you.

-they start making out-

Yuki: Boys save it for later! –sigh- Read and Review please. Hey no hot man sex on the my desk. Have it on the bed!


	2. Letter From The South

Yuki: Hello everyone I'm back finally. I just got finished uploading my fourth chappy of another Cloud and Leon story in titled 'The Hilarious Random Adventures of Cloud and Leon'. Check it out! If you love humor you'll love this.

Leon: Basically it's a story where Cloud and I go through so much randomness I come this close to killing the author.

Cloud: Worst of all me and Leon are put in so many sexually tense scenes and we are forced to hate it! That's just evil!

Yuki: But Cloud look at it this way. You saw Leon in drag and you were goddess for two whole episodes!

Leon: You know Cloud you looked really hot in those episodes.

Cloud: Hmm…Maybe I'll have to wear that costume again next time we play dress up.

Yuki: Note they both have seductive tones.

(Cloud and Leon whisper.)

Yuki: Fine you two can have hot man sex just not on my desk. My computers on there and I need it to write the story.

Cloud: Thank you Yuki-chan.

Leon: Yeah thanks. (Pounces on Cloud.)

Yuki: Anyway here's the story. Some times I wonder how I get any work done with those two having such hot man sex all the time. –sigh-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2 Letters From The South

Cloud was sitting in his apartment silently flipping through a magazine. Vincent was in the kitchen. It was his night to cook dinner. Cloud on his way home from work got stuck walking in the rain. Cloud wonders why he lives in a place where it's either freezing or raining. He really hates it here but, at least he's near his friends. But most importantly he was near Leon.

Ah, yes Leon. Cloud's secret crush for a whole year now. Leon, to Cloud, was beyond sexy, intelligent, strong, and very loyal to his friends. Leon tired to look out for every body and make sure no one got hurt. Leon has also played many a role in Cloud's dreams. Specifically his wet dreams. Cloud just loved his tanned skin, piercing storm grey eyes, well muscled body; long shaggy brown hair that he just wanted to run is fingers through, and his scar. Cloud had always imagined tracing that scar with his finger tip.

It was during his musing of Leon's over all sexiness that Yuffie busted through his door.

"CLOUD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"What are you talking about Yuffie?" he asked annoyed at the girls disturbance o his moment to day dream about Leon. Vincent was to busy cooking to even notice the shouting hyper active ninja.

"CLOUD YOU HAVE MAIL!" she yells holding the letter out for him to take.

"Hmm? Oh, I guess I forgot to check my box as I always do when I come home from work. Well thank you Yuffie." Cloud smiled and took the letter from Yuffie.

"From Chloe (pronounced: C-low-e like Cloey but spelled differently.) again?" asked Vincent saying something for the first time since he entered the kitchen.

"Yep, wonder what it says."

"Would someone tell me what's going on!" yelled Yuffie

By this time everyone was in the living room of the Strife/Valentine residence.

"What's with all the mother (bleeping) yelling?!" asked Cid.

"Cloud has mail!" said Yuffie

"Oh, from who?" asked Arieth

"Chloe." Said Cloud

"Oh, what's she up to?" she asked smiling

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet."

"Who is Chloe?! The name on the return address says Clo, not Chloe!" yelled Yuffie

"Chloe, you little loud mouthed brat, is Cloud's older sister of eight years. Clo is her nickname." Said Cid.

"You've met her?" asked Leon in that non caring voice Cloud loved so much.

"Nope, neither has Vincent or Arieth for that matter."

"Wow, Cloud what's she like?" asked Roxas

"In a minute. I'm seeing what she wrote."

Cloud reads the letter aloud:

_Dear Little Chocobo. _(Everyone snickers at the nickname including the normally non emotional Leon.)

_We're doing good here, me, Alex and Darren. They miss you a lot. I keep getting asked when is Uncle Cloud coming for a visit? I swear every time you come down here those boys just get even more spoiled. So when are you comin' and how long you stayin'? Send me a letter when you decide. _

_When you get here as all ways will celebrate missed birthdays and holidays we weren't together for. Cloud you know we wouldn't have to be doing this every year if you just moved back down here in the south. Remember all the summers you and Mama and Daddy would come down here for. I'm just happy that when our parents wanted to move up north I got to stay here with Uncle Joe and Uncle Jim. The only thing I didn't like about it though was that I couldn't see you every day. I'm just surprised that as a kid Mama and Daddy let you come here every summer. I still can't believe that they hated it down here. You know I just love living in the south. So many nice folks here willing to lend a helping hand to any one at any time._

_Any how Tifa and Zach miss you a lot as well. I swear if they don't stop their squawking I'm going to serve them with a side of cornbread and mashed potatoes. Don't freak out you know I'm just kiddin' you. Or maybe I'm not (Insert evil laughter). Just joking. You know even if I wanted to, which I really do, Alex and Darren wouldn't let me. All they have to do is give me those puppy dog eyes they got from you and Daddy and I can't resist._

_Any way you know those two guys I hired to help out on the ranch, Sephirothe and Irvine? My god, I'm this close to firing them! I have to yell at 'em five times to get work done. Lazy good for nothings. _

_I sent some pictures of what's been happening here while you were gone. Hope to see you real soon. Miss you! _

_Love, _

_Chloe _

_a.k.a Clo _

_a.k.a Big Chocobo. _

_P.S.: Why don't you bring some of your northern city folk friends here this time? Sure would love to meet 'em. _

As Cloud finished the letter, everyone just looked on in awe. Everything was silent. That is until Axel spoke up.

"Your nickname is Little Chocobo!" Axel busted out laughing his head off.

Cloud just gave him a look. You know those looks that say if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up-I'll-rip-your-head-off-and-shove-it-up-you-ass. Axel immediately shut up.

"So Cloud your sister owns a ranch?" asked Roxas.

"Not just 'a' ranch but, 'the' ranch." He replied.

"The ranch?" questioned Riku.

"Let me put it to you this way. My sister owns the most famous ranch in the entire south."

"The Dickered cattle farm?" asked Sora

"No. She owns The Strife Chocobo Ranch."

"Oh, I heard about that place! Supposedly it's the biggest ranch in the country. It also has all five different chocobo species and has over one-thousand chocobos." Said Areith happily. "But I thought the last names were just a coincidence."

"Yeah, when people I know well find out I usually end up hearing that." said Cloud weakly

"Wait a second. In the letter she mentioned two people. One named Alex and one named Darren who are they?" asked Yuffie

"Couldn't you tell in the letter? They're her sons!" said Cid

"Wait…" said Yuffie. Everyone could hear the little gears in her head turning trying to process the information. "Wait, your sister is married Cloud?"

"She used to be. She got married but, her husband didn't want kids. She got pregnant with Alex and Darren and he just left in the middle of the night."

"Oh, poor Chloe." Said Sora and Yuffie and Roxas.

"No more like poor him. That sucker learned pretty quickly what happens when you just up and leave a Strife girl. Especially if she's pregnant." Said Cid.

"Why is it poor him?" asked Yuffie

"Because from what Cloud told me. She first beat him to a pulp, striped him of his manhood with a rusty spork, and then tied his ankles together, tied them to a saddle on a chocobo and sent the chocobo running dragging him behind it. She did al this when she was three weeks into her pregnancy. Cloud also said that he told me it that way to make it sound less violent then it really was." Said Vincent

Everyone gawked. Jaws hit the floor, eyes popped open, the whole thing. Except Leon who only looked a little surprised. Areith even did all of this and she knew about how, the dude left his sister.

"Cloud you failed to tell me that part." Said Areith.

"Sorry thought it would be to violent. Everyone please take into account that she was pregnant with major mood swings and the guy left her in the middle of the night for cryin' out loud. She usually isn't that violent. If you piss her off yeah she'll be violent but, she's only that violent when she's pregnant or going through that time of the month all women go through."

"That's what her ex-husband said when he was being dragged across the dirt by a chocobo, manhoodless." Said Cid.

Cloud reread the letter and looked like he was in deep thought. "Hmm…I wonder how long I'll be able to stay there this time?" he said

"Stay where?" asked Axel

"What we've been talking about this entire time!" yelled Roxas

"Oh. Is that where you go every summer Cloud?"

"No duh!" Yelled everyone.

Axel decided it would be safer to not speak at all.

"Hey why don't all of you come with me this year? I know you would all enjoy being on the ranch. Not to mention that during the summer it's very pretty done there."

"O.k." Said Areith

"I would love to!" said Yuffie

"Sure." said Vincent

"What the hell." Said Leon

"Sorry can't." said Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, and Cid at the same time.

"Why?"

"Because me and Sora are going to go to the Caribbean to visit my folks as well as my distant cousin Will Turner." Said Riku

"Same here but we're going to Halloween Town." Said Axel

"I'm heading over to Traverse Town for the summer to meet up with some family." Said Cid

"Oh, o.k. so everyone whose going. Pack for warm weather and the whole summer. We'll leave right when school ends, which is in one week."

"All right! I get to meet Cloud's big sis!" squealed Yuffie "Cloud?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"Do you think your sister could teach a couple moves on how to fight?" asked Yuffie punching the air in random directions.

"Maybe."

"Yes!"

"I'll get started on writing her back." Said Cloud.

"Cloud." Said Areith

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just call her?"

"Because she doesn't own a phone."

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School has ended now. Everyone who was going to Cloud's sisters for the summer was loading there bags into the back of a huge van. Once all the bags were loaded everyone piled in. Driving was Leon, Cloud in the passenger seat to give directions, in the back seat behind them was Areith and Yuffie, and in the seat behind them was Vincent Laying on the whole very back seat headphones on and all ready sleeping. Once everyone was comfortable Leon started the van, now deemed by Yuffie as 'The Chocobo Mobile'. Most likely because it was yellow and for some reason reminded her of one.

As they started to head out of the city, the song 'On the Road Again' by Willie Nelson started to play. That is until Yuffie leaned forward and changed the station to an all rock station.

The trip was a smooth one. Yuffie and Areith would talk and sleep through most of it. Vincent was a sleep the entire time he was in the car. Cloud and Leon stayed awake the entire time chatting once in awhile listening to the music. Cloud once in awhile looking at Leon when Leon wasn't looking. What Cloud didn't know though was that when Cloud wasn't looking Leon was looking. Now what do you think he was looking at? It couldn't be the hot and sexy angel sitting beside him. But no one would ever know that. Just like how no one would ever find out about Leon's little yet not so little humongous crush on Cloud.

O.k. to clear things up. Cloud likes Leon. Leon likes Cloud. Both think the other is uninterested because they think the other is straight (oh how wrong the are). Vincent is the only one who knows about Cloud being gay and liking Leon. Cid is the only one who knows Leon is gay and likes Cloud. Cloud's sister doesn't know because Cloud doesn't know if his sister is a homophobe or not. Leon just doesn't want to tell anyone. Don't you just love this paragraph that explains how their love lives are so far?

Anyway, after ten hours of pure driving and five minutes pure rest stop they finally made it. All though it was 11:30 at night. Everyone climbed out of the Chocobo Mobile, gathered their bags and headed to the front door. It was so dark outside that all they could see was the house. In which the house looked friggin' hug. It was three stories tall for cryin' out loud. When they got to the front door there was an envelope on the screen door with Cloud's name on it. Cloud took it off opened it and read it.

"O.k. it's from my sister. She left a spare key in here so we could leave our bags inside. Wait what's today?"

"Saturday." Said Vincent

"Oh, well then I know where she, Alex, and Darren are then."

"Where then?" asked Yuffie

"You'll see." Said Cloud smiling.

He opened the door. They all left their bags in the hallway. Piled back into the van, cloud at the wheel and drove off. They soon came upon a bar. It was called 'Paul's Tavern'. Everyone got out of the van and followed Cloud into the bar. As they walked through the bar several people yelled both 'hey cloud' or 'long time no see' and there was also the one that made the others uncomfortable 'Where'd you pick up them hookers?'.

"Cloud, why are they calling us hookers?" asked Yuffie curiously

"No reason just ignore them." Said Cloud slightly blushing because he really did know why.

They all walked over and sat at the bar. The lights suddenly dimmed. Spot light on the stage. In the spot light stood a woman, with a microphone. She wore a man's white dress shirt that was two sizes too big. She wore tight blue jean pants with black steel toed boots. She had a black cowboy hat on her head. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair that went to her waist that was in a tight braid.

"O.k. boys you ready?" she asked the band behind her. "Are you all ready?" she asked the crowd. When both questions were answered with an affirmative she smiled. "O.k. boys let's go." The band started to play a quick speedy tune. Most of the crowd probably knew the song because almost everyone in the bar started to cheer. Then she started to sing.

_Well I ain't never been the Barbie doll type. _

_No, I can't swig that sweet champagne, _

_I'd rather drink beer all night in a Tavern. _

_I rent a honky tonk,_

_I run a four wheel drive tail gate._

_I've got posters on my wall of Lynard, Kidd, and Straight. _

_Some people look down on me, _

_But I don't give a rep. _

_I'd stand there put it in my own front yard, _

_With a baby on my hip. _

'_Cause I'm a redneck woman, _

_I ain't no high class broad. _

_I'm just a product of my raisin', _

_I say Hey Ya'll and Heehaw! _

_And I keep my Christmas lights on, _

_My front porch all year long. _

_And I know every word to every Charlie Daniels song. _

_So here's to all my sisters,_

_Out there keeping it country, _

_Let me get a big Hell Yeah! _

_From the redneck girls like me. _

_HELL YEAH! _

_(crowd) Hell Yeah! _

The woman started doing across between the Texas Two-Step and a sort f Dosy-Do. Her hips swaying side to side once in a while, slapping her thighs, waving her hands above her head when she spun.

_Victoria's Secret, _

_Well their stuffs real nice. _

_Oh, but I can buy the same damn thing, _

_On a Wal-Mart shelf half price. _

_And still look sexy, _

_Just as sexy as those models on T.V. _

_No I don't need no designer tag, _

_To make my man want me. _

_You might think I'm trashy, _

_A little to hard core. _

_But in my neck of the woods, _

_I'm just the girl next door. _

_Hey I'm a Redneck woman, _

_I ain't no high class broad. _

_I'm just a product of my raisin', _

_I say Hey Ya'll and Heehaw! _

_And I keep my Christmas lights on, _

_My front porch all year long. _

_And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song. _

_So here's to all my sisters, _

_Out there keeping it country, _

_Let me get a big Hell Yeah! _

_From the redneck girls like me._

_HELL YEAH! _

_(crowd)Hell Yeah! _

A crowd of women formed at the foot of the stage all starting to dance a quickened version of 'Boot Scoot Boogie' but, with more hip swaying and spinning.

_I'm a redneck woman, _

_I ain't no high class broad. _

_Just a product of my raisin' _

_I say Hey Ya'll and HeeHAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! _

_And I keep my Christmas lights on, _

_My front porch all year long. _

_And I know al the words to every Olefolks Davis song. _

_So here's to all my sisters, _

_Out there keeping it country. _

_Let me get a big HELL YEAH! _

_From the redneck giiirrrrrrrrrrls like me. _

_HELL YEAH! _

_(crowd)Hell Yeah! _

_HELL YEAH! _

_(crowd)Hell Yeah! _

_HELL YEAH! _

_(crowd)Hell Yeah! _

_HELL YEAH! _

_(crowd)Hell Yeah! _

_I SAID HELL YEAH! _

The song ended and everyone started a yelling and screaming in approval of the performance. Cloud even joined in the cheering. The woman on stage saw them. She jumped on to the part of the bar that was connected to the stage and walked on top of the bar towards them. She squatted down coming face to face with Cloud. She let out a huge grin. She then stood up and stomped on the bar.

"Hey ya'll listen up!" She yelled. "I've got an announcement!"

The whole bar went silent.

"Thank you. Any ways, some of you may know this and some of you may not but, guess who finally decided to show up after last summer when he stayed for only a week!"

Everyone started muttering and murmuring to each other.

"That's right ya'll. Cloud's back! Let's give him a proper southern welcome!"

Everyone in the bar took off their cowboy hats threw them up in the air and yelled "HEEHAAAAW!"

Cloud went slightly red. The rest of the gang stared on in wonder at how popular Cloud seemed to be amongst all the cowboy's, farmers, and rednecks in the bar. He was never this popular back in Traverse Town.

"It also seems that Cloud brought some of his northern city folk friends. So stop callin' his friends hookers ya here. He can't help how the northerners dress. Treat them just like you would treat Cloud on a regular basis."

"Oh, come on Chloe! Can't we at least poke a little fun at them?" questioned one of the rednecks in the back

"No! They are my guests. What kind of hostess would I be if I let ya'll do that?"

Groan of disapproval rang through out the crowd. Chloe hopped off the bar with help from Cloud. When she touched the ground she immediately trapped Cloud in a tight hug.

"Oh, Cloud it's so good to see you again. How was ya'll's drive down here?"

"It was all right. You did great again as usual."

"Cloud, you keep sweet talkin' girls like that and they will be all over you like flies on honey. All them northern girls must be happy to have such good lookin' sweet talkin' son of a gun like yourself there." She said with a grin.

Everyone started to think about what she said. Yes it was true that cloud was good looking but, denied it. Yes it was true that he always talked politely, sweet talk as his sister says. But what did she mean by son of a gun?

"No not really." Said Cloud replying to his sister's statement.

"Oh, well don't worry shug you'll find your soul mate one day." She said "So Cloud who are your friends?"

"Oh, guys my sister Chloe. Chloe the guys."

"Leon." Said Leon. Chloe reached her hand out for a handshake. Leon complied and gave her a strong and firm handshake.

"Ah, got a nice grip there I see. You should try ridin' and tamin' some of the wild chocobo we capture some time with me and Cloud."

"Yuffie!" Squealed Yuffie holding her hand out for a hand shake. Chloe shook her hand. When they shook Yuffie with both hands quickly shook their hands up and down so fast you couldn't see their hands.

"Hyperactive one I see. Reckon you'd be good at helpin' rope the chocobos when need be."

"Areith." Areith shook her hand. It was soft and gentle.

"The gentle healing type well you'd be good at helping nurse the babies."

"Vincent." Vincent. When Vincent shook her hand it was steady, firm, strong, and gentle all in one shake.

'Wow he's a looker.' Thought Chloe "You know you'd be good at helpin' me get all the chocobos in and out of the barn."

"Really?" said Vincent understanding exactly what she meant.

From the moment he saw her to the moment she shook his hand he realized he was in love. She was beautiful, had a nice voice, and so far from what he could tell absolutely nice. Although she looked like an older female version of Cloud, Vincent didn't really care. He was also capable of reading what she said perfectly. It translated 'Maybe we could go out to the barn one night and make out'. You could say that Vincent could read perfectly the hidden meanings behind any women's words.

"Yes really." She said with a look in her eye that clearly said yor-hot-I-want-you.

Apparently Cloud understood the hidden meaning in her words as well because, he blushed and gave Vincent and Chloe both a look that said don't-even-think-about-it. Chloe gave him a look that said I-have-no-idea-what-your-talking-about. Vincent was expressionless. Cloud gave her a look that said sure-you-don't.

"Mama!" two little voices called. Everyone looked towards the voices and saw two little boys run up and hug Chloe's legs. The both had spiky hair but only one was blonde the other had black hair. The one with black hair had dark blue eyes the blonde had green eyes.

"Alex! Darren! There you are I was startin' to wonder."

"You were great Mama." Said the blonde

"Super!" said blue eyed one.

"Boys look whose here." Said Chloe moving the boys' heads to where they saw Cloud.

"Uncle Cloud!" both the boys yelled. The jumped and tackled Cloud to the ground.

"Uncle Cloud how long you stayin'?" asked the blonde

"Well if your mother let's me I was planning on staying all summer."

"Yes!" yelled the boys high fiving each other.

"Boys get off your uncle. He has to come up for air at some point." Said Chloe hiding a grin behind her hand.

The two boys willingly got off Cloud allowing him to stand up.

"O.k. guys these are my nephews. This one right here," Cloud rustled the blonde boy's hair up. "is Alex. And this one is Darren." He said repeating the process he did with the black haired boy.

"Nice to meet ya'll." They said at the same time.

The gang noticed how he boys were dressed. Alex wore a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt while, Darren wore a red one. Both had their cuffs buttoned, both had their shits buttoned all the way except for the very last top button, and both had their shirts tucked into the blue jeans both boys were wearing. The gang noticed both boys wearing brown boots and very interesting belt buckles. The buckles were large and shiny with silver and gold on it. The out side was gold an there was a large chocobo head in the middle surrounded by silver and in big gold capital letters read 'STRIFE'. It wasn't till then that they realized that not only Chloe was wearing one just like it but, so was Cloud. Now That they took a good look around they realized everyone wore belt buckle with their family name. They also noticed that everyone was dressed almost the same way as Chloe, Alex, and Darren. Hell they just now realized what Cloud was wearing. He wore cowboy boots, blue jeans, a whit shirt like Chloe's except the cuffs were buttoned and shirt tucked in.

"Cloud, are your friends alright? They look like their starin' off at somethin' that isn't there." Said Chloe looking at them weirdly.

"I'm not sure any more. I have to admit though sometimes I even wonder." Said Cloud letting out a sigh.

"Cloud don't be mean!" Yuffie squealed.

"Uh, Chloe?" said Areith.

"Hmm?"

"Why was everyone calling us hookers?"

"Well I'm gonna to tell you straight up. Cloud most likely didn't tell you because he's nice like that but, when it comes to me I tell the cold hard truth. The reason behind them callin' ya'll hookers is because the way your dressed. As I pointed out earlier when I was on the bar"

"What's wrong with how were dressed?" asked Yuffie

"For starters you two," she pointed at Areith and Yuffie "look at your selves. Those mini skirts or what ever you call them leave way too much to the imagination for any man. And also those tank tops. Spaghetti straps and is way too tight. I mean come on. You girls are real nice but let your stuff show to much. You girls need to get some pants and shirts that fit."

"Oh, I see." Said a very embarrassed Areith. Yuffie stopped talking just to confirm if what she just said as true. Yep, it was.

"But what about Leon and Vincent?" questioned Yuffie

"For Leon I would say all the leather all though I love those pants." She said giving a Leon's pants a good look. "the belts go with your pants very nicely. Where you get 'em?"

"Anywhere." Was Leon's only reply.

"I see. Any way I don't see anything wrong with Vincent here." She said eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. No one would have thought this but, Vincent loved it.

"So it was mainly us?" questioned Yuffie

"Uh, yeah but, don't worry we'll go into town tomorrow and get you two something else to where."

"Thank you Chloe." Said Areith and Yuffie completely flustered.

"No problem, now how 'bout we all head back to the ranch. I'll cook ya'll somethin' up and show ya where you'll be sleeping."

"Sounds good to me." Said Cloud

"Yeah besides I'm beat." Said Yuffie

"All right let's head out. Boys go start the truck for me." Said Chloe giving the keys to Darren.

"'Kay!" the said and ran out the door. You could hear them arguing over who did what.

"If you two don't stop fussin' you'll be cleanin' out the chocobo pins for a week!" hollered Chloe. The arguing immediately ceased.

"Everyone to the Chocobo Mobile!" yelled Yuffie. Chloe gave her a questioning look.

"She means our van." Said Leon

"Oh."

Everyone started to leave. Chloe stayed and held Cloud where he was. Cloud looked at her questioningly. She gave him a wicked grin which he had learned over time that when she grinned like that she was thinking maniacally.

"So Cloud sweet brother of mine." She said 'innocently'. "Which one of your friends is the one?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cloud in your last letter you wrote the one that you're in love with was comin' so which one is it?" she asked eagerly wanting him to spill his guts.

"Uh I'll tell you later." he said. He decided that before he left here this time he would confess to his sister that he was gay. He didn't care what she thought about homosexuals because he knew that she would still love him anyway. That and the fact that Darren and Alex loved him too much for her tell them at he couldn't visit anymore. Thus the reason why he spoiled them as much as possible.

"I'll tell you when we're alone." Cloud said. Reason for this. Everyone in the bar was trying to listen into the conversation. Everyone was leaning in as close as possible listening real hard. All this just so they could find out who Cloud was in love with.

"Fine, but you are gonna tell me."

"Yes, I'm going to tell you."

"As soon as we get home."

"As soon as we get home. Hey wait a second!"

Before Cloud could say anything she was out the door.

Cloud sighed. 'This is going to be a very interesting summer.' He thought as he walked out the bar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuk: Well there's chapter 2!

Leon: Why did she have to insult the amount of leather I wear?

Cloud: She's not the type that likes a lot of leather but, I' am.

(They start going at it.)

Yuki: O.k. somebody anybody send me a message on how to get the two horny bunnies to wait till the end of the chapter before going at it. Hey not on the desk! Oh no. NOT MY COMPUTER!

(CRASH!)

Yuki: -crying-

Cloud: Uh, R&R.

Leon: Hey Cloud want run away before she kills us?

Cloud: Sounds good to me.

Leon and Cloud: Bye! –run away-

Yuki: Cloud! Leon! I love you two to death! But I'm going to kill as revenge for y computer! –Starts chasing them with her evil news paper of doom.-


	3. Day Begins

Yuki: I'm back. And I fixed my computer! Isn't duct tape a wonderful thing.

Leon: O.k. your computer is fixed can you let us go?

Cloud: Yeah I'm starting to get rope burn.

Yuki: Poor boys o.k. (unties them) Please wait till the end to start having hot man sex so I can type the chapter.

Both: K

Yuki: Sorry it took so long to update. My computer broke for obvious reasons. (Gives Cloud and Leon an accusing glare.) Once again sorry!

Leon: She doesn't own KH or its characters.

Cloud: And now she's crying about it.

Yuki: (crying) Here's the story…..WWAAHH!

Ch.2

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

It was early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise when. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Someone was walking through the halls banging a wooden spoon on a copper pot yelling.

"O.k. everyone get up!"

Someone else was also with that person, and that someone else was also clanging a pot.

"Get up or you'll be late for breakfast!"

These two people sounded strangely familiar. They sounded like a couple little twins everyone had met last night.

Everyone, still in pajamas, walked out into the hall. They all looked as if they had been zombiefied. Areith and Yuffie were rubbing the sleep from their eyes they're hair all messed up. Leon was rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to calm his growing headache and Vincent looked like he was staring of into space.

"Wow, Darren. Momma was right. City folk look scary when they wake up early." Said Alex

"No kidding." Darren replied.

That's when Cloud walked out his room fully dressed, smiling brightly at everyone.

"Morning Darren, morning Alex."

"Morning Uncle Cloud." They replied with smiles of their own.

"Ahh! My eyes they can't take the brightness!" yelled Yuffie trying to shield her eyes with her hands from the brightness of the smiles.

"All of you are still in bed? Guess Chloe' was letting you guy's sleep in a little late."

"What do you mean slept in a little late?" asked Areith

"Well she normally wakes up at five a.m. and then wakes everyone else up at five thirty in the morning. If my watch is right she let you sleep in another half hour before waking you up."

"So what you're saying is that it's six in the morning." Said Leon

"Uh….yeah."

Everyone tried to go back to bed.

"If you guy's go to bed your going to miss breakfast. And if you miss breakfast you won't be able to eat till one thirty."

"Why?" asked Yuffie

"Because Chloe doesn't let anybody in the kitchen. Not even me or the boys here. She actually has several padlocks on the door. And the only time she unlocks them is at meal time."

"Oh." Said everyone.

That is when everyone ran into their separate rooms, showered, got dressed, and met back in the hall.

"Breakfast please!" said Yuffie.

"O.k. come on."

Cloud led them down stairs and into a large dinning room. Napkins, plates, glasses, and utensils were all ready out and waiting. Coming through another door was Chloe carrying a large platter with a bunch of bacon and sausage piled on it.

"O, good morning ya'll! How d'ya'll sleep?"

"We slept good." Said Areith

"Yeah up until we were woken up so ear-" Yuffie was saying. Areith clapped her hands over Yuffie's mouth, quickly whispered in her ear and let her go. Yuffie had a huge grin on her face.

"Well all of you get seated while I get the rest of the food." She said whipping her hands on an apron she was wearing. "Boys, Cloud could you help me bring all the food out."

"Sure." They all said.

The three of them disappeared into the kitchen with her and started bringing food out. In a few short seconds the table was covered in food. Everyone stared wide eyed at the food.

"Well just don't sit there eat." Chloe urged

Everyone dug into their plates of food. They all decided getting up early wasn't bad if they got to eat like this every day. They were about half way through breakfast when someone or more like someone's came through the front door and into the dinning room.

"Morning Miss Strife!" said the only one of the men wearing a cowboy hat.

"Morning!" Said the one with really long silver hair.

Chloe looked up at them, rested her head on the backs of her hands, and glared.

"You two are late." She said icily. "By fifteen minutes to be precise."

"Well you see funny thing happened Miss Strife."

"Yes, uh real funny. It's actually so stupid that it's not worth repeating."

"Oh, please do tell. I enjoy humor as much as the next person. If it's as funny as you say I should be laughing so hard my sides split and completely forget about you two being late." She then rolled her newspaper she was reading up and set it on the table. And that is when everyone realized that she was wearing a pair of glasses. The light happened to catch on them just right to wear it made her look like she was a demon of some kind. The air became cold. Everyone practically turned into ice sculptures. Cloud, Darren, and Alex just kept eating as if this was completely normal.

"Well you see it all started with how we woke up this morning. Well the alarm didn't go off and-"The silver headed one stopped and saw that Chloe was only getting angrier. "It was all Irvine's fault! He didn't set the alarm and said it wouldn't matter if we were a couple minutes late!" He said pointing a finger at the one in the hat.

"What?! Me! I'm not the one who takes an hour in the bathroom just to do his hair Sephirothe!"

"I'm not the one who suggested we walk into the dinning room to try and brake into the kitchen to get some breakfast!"

"I'm not the one who said we were into much of a hurry to have breakfast!"

"Asshole!"

"Girly Man."

"Dumb Ass!"

"Masochist!"

"Pervert!"

"If I'm a pervert then what does that make you?"

"Someone that's normal!"

"No normal guy would obsess over his hair!"

"Is that insult aimed at my hair?!"

"Yes!"

"Die!"

They then began to fight in the middle of the dining room. Suddenly a small wad of silver hair hit Chloe in the face. Chloe picked the hair off her face and tossed it on the ground. She slowly stood up. Took the paper she was reading and rolled it up tight. She then proceeded to walk to the end of the table. She looked at the small fight they where having on the floor and sighed. That was when she started beating them on the head with a newspaper.

"What have I told you two? No fighting in my house!"

"Damn it! Even though it was a newspaper that fucking hurt!" Irvine got smacked again. "What was that for?"

"What have I told you having that kind of language in front of Alex and Darren? The last thing I need is for my little boys to pick up your habits!"

Sephirothe then mumbled something.

"What was that Sephirothe?" asked Chloe tapping her foot her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Alex?"

"He called you a slave driver Momma." Said Alex who then continued eating

"I see." And that is when Chloe got an evil smirk. She then started to fake cry. "Well sense you two are acting so mean to me I guess I won't be able to make any of my chocobo cake today because if I make chocobo cake when I'm depressed it just doesn't taste right."

That is when the heads of Irvine, Sephirothe, Cloud, Alex, and Darren snapped up. Irvine and Sephirothe started hugging her ankles. Darren and Alex both wrapped their arms around her waist and Cloud was hugging her.

"No Momma don't be depressed!" said Darren

"Be happy Momma be happy!" said Alex

"Yes Big Chocobo think happy thoughts! Remain happy!" said Cloud

"Cloud you haven't called me Big Chocobo in months!" said Chloe through fake tears

"Please forgive Sephirothe for calling you a slave driver!" said Irvine.

"Forgive Irvine for living! Just please be happy so you can make cake!" said Sephirothe

"Will the four of you do double chores?" she asked still fake crying.

"Yes!" they cried

"All right after breakfast you four go get to work." She said brightly smiling as she returned to her seat.

"Uncle Cloud did Momma just dope us?" asked Darren

"I think she did." Said Cloud.

"Oh boy's you better hurry up after all you've got double chores today." Said Chloe in a high pitched singsong way, smiling sweetly.

"How come she always us our weakness for her Chocobo cake to get us to do stuff?" asked Darren

"Because she knows she can." Said Irvine glaring at Chloe as she went back to reading her paper, that she had also used beat Sephirothe and Irvine with.

"Wait Cloud, when did you get here?" asked Sephirothe just now noticing him. "And who are all of you?" he asked just now noticing everyone else.

"Got here last night. These are some of my friends that came with me for this visit."

"Oh, why love you never told me about your friends. That's very bad of you to not tell me." said Sephirothe trying to sound seductive.

"And you are starting scare me."

"But love is it a crime to want to get to know ones spouses friends before a wedding?"

"What?!" everyone yelled and Leon had started choking. Leon got over his chocking fit and thankfully no one saw. Well no one except Chloe saw and he didn't know she knew about it.

"And how many times must I tell you to stay away from me and that I will never marry you. If you haven't noticed I don't exactly like you in the least."

"Oh, Cloud must you be so mean to your future husband."

"What husband all I see is a silver haired dodo."

"That hurts me so." Said Sephirothe dramatically.

This when Chloe decided to intervene.

"Oh, Cloud I think I left the coffee and the tea in the kitchen could you and the boy's go get it for me?" She asked. Everyone noticed that she was good actor when she wanted to be. Why everyone else just now decided to take notice we will never know.

"Sure no problem."

Alex and Darren stood up and went into the kitchen. When Cloud was fully standing and turning to leave Sephirothe reached out and groped him. And this is where Cloud turns and punches him. After he punched him Cloud went to the kitchen.

Leon was fixing to jump out of his chair and start strangling Sephirothe for touching his Cloud but that would be total unLeony. So instead he glared and every time he stabbed something on his plate with his fork he pretended it was Sephirothe. The power of imagination is awesome!

Once Cloud was gone Chloe' then steadily stood up. She walked over to where Sephirothe was sitting. When Sephirothe saw her he saw fire erupt in the back round. Her eyes held such a glare that fire was spitting from them. She grabbed Sephirothe by the collar, drug him to his feet, and held him up. Sephirothe had to look down to see her because his feet were no longer touching the floor.

"Sephirothe I've told you time and time again to stop hitting on my little brother. I've already told you that you couldn't marry him. Remember I disapproved of you and so did Cloud. If I see, hear, or even think you're hitting on Cloud you will go through a worse experience than my ex-husband. Got me?"

All Sephirothe could do was nod and keep nodding. Everyone came to the conclusion that you shouldn't piss off Cloud's sister. A) Because she was really scary when pissed off and B) it might result in you losing a body part, one very important body part.

Chloe let Sephirothe down and went back to her seat. This is when Cloud, Alex, and Darren came back in. Cloud noticed how scared Sephirothe looked. Cloud looked questioningly at Chloe. Chloe took on an innocent look.

"He saw a mouse." She said sweetly while smiling evilly.

Whether Cloud believed her or not nobody could tell. He just went back to eating.

A few minutes later everyone finished eating.

"O.k. now that everyone's finished. Sephirothe, Irvine get to work. Darren, Alex why don't you two give everyone a tour of the ranch and when your done start your chores. Cloud help me with the dishes then you start working. Okay?"

There was a groan from Irvine and Sephirothe. Alex and Darren smiled and started tugging everyone out of the house. Cloud and Chloe then started collecting the dishes and were soon at the sink washing them.

"So that was Leon. I was able to see him better when he was in normal lighting and not in the lighting of the tavern. He's really cute if I do say so myself. I just don't get why you didn't tell me sooner. I'm your sister what did you think would happen? That I would tell you never to come back again or somethin'?"

Cloud was blushing furiously. He was reminded of last night after everyone was in bed.

**////FLASHBACK////**

_Everyone was in bed sleeping. Well except for loud and Chloe. They were both wide awake. Chloe was sitting on her bed while Cloud was sitting in the chair close by. _

"_So Cloud are you gonna tell me who it is or do I have to make ya?" asked Chloe grinning. _

"_Well before I tell you that there's somethin else I need to tell you." He said his stomach all of a sudden feeling queasy. _

"_Cloud what is it?" asked Chloe worry lacing through her voice as she spoke. _

"_It's something I've been hiding from you for a long time now. Something that I was to scared to tell you thinking you might hate me for it." _

"_Cloud I'm your sister there is nothing in the world that could make me hate you. And how long have you been hiding what your about to tell me?" _

"_A couple years." _

"_I see, so what is it?" _

_Cloud did a silent gulp. He wanted to believe what his sister said but he was still too scared. She might yell at him, hit him, and maybe even disown him from the family. But then there was that little flicker of hope in the back of his mind that maybe she wouldn't hate him. Maybe she would understand and she would only be disappointed. Then there was the even smaller almost microscopic flicker of hope that his sister wouldn't care at all. Well he was about to find out. _

"_Chloe,…I'm…" Cloud started his tongue suddenly feeling swollen and his throat dry._

"_You're what?" she asked _

"_I'm gay." There he said it. He finally told her what he was hiding from her for two years. Cloud immediately took on what one would call the standing fettle position._

_Chloe took on a look of disappointment. "You're gay?" _

_Cloud slowly nodded fearing what was coming next. The way she said it made it sound like she was more then disappointed. Chloe slowly stood up and walked to the chest at the end of her bed. She took out a key and unlocked it. She slowly lifted the lid up. _

"_Cloud come here."_

_Cloud slowly walked over to it. He remembered this chest. Every time he came over she would continuously make sure it was locked and that no one was able to get in it. Cloud was really scared of what probably lied inside of it. When Cloud looked in the chest what he found shocked him beyond belief. Cloud nearly had a heart attack. Inside the chest was over fifty yaoi and shounen-ai mangas. _

"_Cloud I don't hate you for not telling me. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me! Come on Cloud you should know you can tell me anything. You being gay isn't making me mad at you. In fact I'm ecstatic! I always new that the chance of you being was very large." _

"_Wait let me get this straight. You are a yaoi fangirl!" _

"_Yes I' am and I' am proud of it!" _

**(Everyone in the audience please take this moment to show your yaoi fan pride**

"_So spill which one of your guy friends is the one? But if I find out its Sephirothe or Irvine I swear I'll die of a heart attack! Mom and Dad will turn in their graves if that happens." _

"_Don't worry that will never happen." _

"_Thank god." _

"_It's Leon." _

"_The guy in the leather right?" She asked eating a carton of chocolate ice cream that appeared out of no where. She offered some to Cloud. Cloud being the little chocolate whore he was couldn't say no._

"_Yeah." _

"_He's hot. So far I approve but not completely." _

"_Thank you." _

"_I will be able to give you my definite answer soon." _

"_O.k." _

"_So Cloud. Give me details. When did you first realize you were gay? When did you realize you liked Leon?! Details, man details!" _

"_What?! Details? Why do you want details?" _

"_Because A) I'm a girl. Girls always want details. And B) because I'm your older sister and have a right to be nosey." _

_So Cloud then gave her details. _

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"O.k. Cloud dishes are done. Now you get some chores done and I'll be right out in a minute to start workin'."

"Alright." And with that Cloud skedaddle out of the kitchen.

Chloe then quickly walked up stairs to her room. She walked over to the large bookshelf that took up part of the wall to the left of her bed. She started skimming through all the titles until she found a certain one called '_Secret Passage'._ She tugged the book to where it was laying on its spine but still in the book shelf. The book shelf suddenly opened up revealing a hidden room. Chloe walked to her trunk full of mangas and pulled it into the room with her.

In the hidden room was a desk with a typewriter on it, another desk loaded down with art stuff. On the desk with the typewriter was a phone. Chloe walked over to the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey Mrs. Luson. Chloe Strife or as all the fans know me as Ryo Mitsuka. I was just calling to tell you that a new series will be started."

……

"Glad to know that you're happy."

……

"Yes I know it's been a while sense the last one. I just now got over my writers block."

……

"It's a yaoi as usual. It's about an eight-teen year old boy named Cloud and a nine-teen year old boy named Leon. No matter how hard they try they can't seem to stay away from each other until something happens to Cloud. Cloud comes to terms with how he's fallen in love with Leon but, Leon refuses to allow himself to fall in love after what happened last time he was in love."

……

"No I'm not going to give you more detail. You can see what happens on your own."

…..

"I'm going to make it a manga."

…..

"Thank you bye."

Chloe hung up the phone. She walked over to the chest and once again opened it. She then too out one of the mangas and set it on the desk next to the type writer. When one looked closely one could see that every one of the books in the chest was written by the same author. That author was Ryo Mitsuka. In which Ryo just so happen to be sitting at her typewriter typing up ideas of what will happen.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Cloud went out to join every one else. The second he caught up to his friends Areith and

Yuffie bombarded him with questions.

"Cloud what was the deal with the marriage thing?"

"Cloud are you gay?"

"Cloud if your gay can I make a yaoi with you in it?!"

"Hold it!" yelled Cloud "You're giving me a headache."

Suddenly someone came up and encircled Cloud's waist with there arms. (Yuki: Two cookies to who ever can guess who it is.) It was Sephirothe. (Yuki: Cookies to all!)

"Hello lover." Said Sephirothe.

"Sephirothe let go or you will get hurt."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Cloud then stomped on his foot, threw his head back and hit Sephirothe in the nose, and brought both his elbows into contact with his stomach. Sephirothe fell to the ground and got in the fettle possession.

"I told you not to do it." Said Irvine walking up.

"Doesn't anyone realize I never listen?" asked Sephirothe

…

…….

……….

………….

……………..

…………………….

Everyone turns to camera. "What now?"

"Cut!"

(Pause)

Yuki: what do you mean what now?!

Yuffie: What do we do next?

Yuki: Irvine is supposed to take Sephirothe to the barn. This will be the last you hear from them till later. Got it?

Cloud: I think we do.

Leon: You might as well skip past that since the audience all ready knows.

Yuki: All become some actors couldn't remember what happens! Anyway Action!

(Play)

"Well how's the tour of the ranch going?" asked Cloud.

"We showed them the garden." Said Alex

"And the pasture." Said Darren

"Oh, o.k."

"We're takin' them to the barn to meet Tifa and Zach."

"Alright but, you two better hurry up. You know how your mom gets when people don't finish working first."

"O.k. Uncle Cloud."

Cloud went on his way to go finish his portion of the chores.

"Cloud seems a little more open now that we are all here." Said Areith

"Yeah." Agreed Yuffie. "He doesn't seem as up tight as when we're back home."

"I'm making a guess but this is only a guess. Maybe it's because he's back home with the rest of his family. He does only see them once a year and that's during the summer. After all the only bit of family he has lives here."

"That sounds about right." Said Leon.

"What are all of you talkin' about? Uncle Cloud always acts that way." Said Alex

"No Alex their sayin' that back up north Uncle Cloud acts different from what he normally is."

"Oh…Any way let's go see Tifa and Zach."

"But you've got to be careful with them. If Uncle Cloud sees one feather outta place he'll blow a gasket."

"True."

"LEON!"

Everyone turned and saw Chloe at the front door of the house.

"Leon! You've got a phone call!"

"Who would be calling you all the way out here?" asked Yuffie

"I don't know."

Leon then started walking towards the house. Everyone else turned to go to the barn. Vincent stopped and turned toward Chloe. He saw Leon disappear in the house. Chloe gave him a smile and a little wave. Vincent returned the gesture but with a wink. She winked back. They both turned away from each other and went to their respective groups.

Leon walked in the house towards the phone. His father was on the other line. The conversation was mostly of why Leon wasn't at his apartment; how Leon did in fact tell him he would be gone all summer. Leon hung up after five minutes of useless chatting.

"So Leon this morning at breakfast you seemed a little startled by something." Said   
Chloe

"What?"

"Well at breakfast after Sephirothe said he and Cloud were getting' married you started chocking."

Leon at this point was saying oh shit in his head because she saw that.

"And then after Sephirothe groped Cloud you were sendin' this really evil glare at him and were stabbin' your food with your fork rather harshly."

"_Damn it! She saw that too!"_

"So Leon are you o.k.?"

"Yes I'm fine." He said maintaining his mask of indifference all through the conversation.

"Cut the shit Leon. You like my little brother as more than just a friend."

Now if it were anybody but Leon they would be saying 'have mercy' or 'please don't hurt' me over and over again and would be in a ball on the ground. Once again this is Leon we're talking about he just stood there mask of indifference.

"No I don't"

"Your lyin'." She said grinning "But don't worry about that I won't tell. I give you my word."

Chloe then strode out of the house and to help Cloud with their chores.

"_So far so good. I give him an eight for now."_ Thought Chloe

"_Note to self Cloud's older sister knows about me. Watch out for her." _Leon thought.

Leon made his way out of the house and to the barn. When he went in he saw the gang petting two large black chocobos. One of them had a red collar on and the other had a yellow one.

"Hey Leon!" Called Yuffie

"Who called?" asked Areith

"My dad."

"Oh, well this is Tifa and Zach."

"This is Zach." Said Alex pointing to the red collared chocobo

"And this is Tifa." Said Darren pointing at the yellow collared chocobo.

"And this Rinoa." Said Vincent with a baby black chocobo in is arms with a pink collar on.

Leon went up and started petting the chocobos.

"Well that's the end of the tour. Come on Alex let's go get our chores done so that we don't have to do more tomorrow."

Alex and Darren then ran out.

"They are so cute!" squealed Areith

"I know they are just adorable with their little tin thing." Said Yuffie

Leon and Vincent just stood off to the side while the girls chatted this would be a very very interesting summer.

FF 5 hrs. 

"O.k. everyone our chores are all done. Except for Sephirothe and Irvine's. So let's all go out and do somethin' and I have the perfect idea what." Said Chloe

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Cloud

"Did ya'll bring your swimsuits?"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yuki: Well that's the end of this chapter!

Cloud: That was actually pretty long.

Yuki: It was as long as the last one.

Leon: Can we send everyone off please.

Yuki: Fine I'll send everyone off so you can go be with Cloud. Better yet….YUFFIE!

Yuffie: I get to send everyone off?!

Yuki: Yep.

Yuffie: Yay! R&R please. Those who d get cookies! They also get to hug the authors Cloud and chocobo plushies!

Yuki: I never said-

Yuffie: See you next time!


	4. Snakes and Yaoi

Yuki: Hello People! The author here with another chapter! I'm so happy I could bounce. In fact I will. Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy. I'm a wonderful Tigger and a Tigger is a wonderful thing. And what's best is that I'm the only one!

Leon: And she has lost it.

Cloud: Yep. Wait that means the story will become even more messed up!

Leon: Oh, shit.

Yuffie: More crazyness? YAY!

Yuki: You want more crazyness?

Yuffie: Yes!

Yuki: Then sing!

Both: Because I'm a wonderful Tigger and a Tigger is a wonderful thing. Our heads are made of rubber. Our tails are made out of string. Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy! And what's best is that I'm the only one! T-I-Double Gah-ER! That spells Tigger!

Leon: Seeing as how she's acting like this we'll start it off.

Cloud: She does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

Yuki and Yuffie look at each other.

Both: NO! WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

* * *

Ch. 3

"O.k. everyone lets load up." called Chloe

They were all exiting the Wal-Mart they stopped at while on their way to where ever they were going. Apparently a couple people did in fact not bring their swim suits. Once everyone was loaded in to Chloe's huge truck that could comfortably seat eight people. Four in the truck with the AC and four sitting in the bed of the truck with the wind blowing through their hair.

"So Chloe where are we going swimming at?" asked Yuffie

"Just a little lake that no one knows about." She replied.

"Oh."

"Oh my god it's I love this song." Said Chloe "Toby Keith is just so hot!"

Chloe then turned the radio up and Toby Keith and Willie Nelson's _"Big Dog Daddy" _started spilling out of the radio.

"Big Dog Daddy! Big Dog Daddy! Boys stand back and the girls are getting catty! Something going don with the Big Dog Daddy! Got a mile of fun from here to Cincinnati it's hard to compete with the Big Dog Daddy!" She started singing to the song.

After driving around for a few minutes. Chloe pulled the truck to a stop. Everyone hopped out and looked on in aww at the beauty of the lake.

"Wow it's beautiful." Said Areith

"Look at the crane!" cried Yuffie

Yuffie pointed in the direction of a majestic crane landing in the water at the far end of the pond. The ponds water was a rich blue. The trees and other plants hid from the eyes of outsiders. Wild life could be seen coming to the water to drink or playing in it. The sun was shining brightly upon it making it the perfect place to also get a tan.

They all unloaded what they would need for staying at the lake. Towels, sunscreen, tanning lotion, an umbrella, a picnic basket, and a beach ball. They set everything up and it looked as if they were at the beach instead of the lake. Everyone stripped down to the bathing suits. Leon looked over and saw Cloud wearing his bathing suit. Clouds bathing suit was a pair dark blue trunks. Cloud started to cover himself in sunscreen. As he rubbed his body with it Leon couldn't help but stare. Leon could slowly feel the awakening of an erection. That is until Cloud's sister came up next to him and whispered.

"You can look all you want but, if you touch him before I approve of you. You will never get a chance. It's not that I dislike you Leon. I'm just protective of my little brother. So do we have an understanding?"

All Leon could do was nod. After Chloe walked away Cloud looked up at Leon. Leon was wearing black swim trunks. The sun light complimented Leon's tanned skin. Cloud tried getting a tan once but it didn't work out to well. Instead he got burned and after a week of skin peeling he went back to his normal complexion. All Cloud wanted to do right now though was to run his fingers over that tanned muscular chest and through that long brown silky hair.

"Alright everyone ready to go in?" asked Chloe

"Yep." Said Yuffie. Yuffie got a running start and moved to jump in the water. Cloud quickly reached out and stopped her before she could.

"Cloud! What's the big idea?"

"Yuffie you can't just go jumping into the water here. We have to check to make sure there aren't ay snakes swimming around."

"Wait snakes. You didn't say anything about snakes." Said Areith

"It's alright Areith every time I've come here I haven't seen one. Although I'm going to check anyway so just incase."

Chloe then went to the truck and took out what looked like rubber fisherman's suspenders. She slipped them on then walked in the water. After a couple minutes she walked back out.

"Coast is clear."

Then everyone jumped in.

Some started playing volleyball. Areith, Alex and Cloud formed one team. Leon, Yuffie and Darren formed the other. Chloe stayed to the side with Vincent and refereed. Vincent just stood next to her. While standing together they got good views of each others bodies. Chloe was wearing a black bikini with red stripes in them that looked like claw marks. Vincent was wearing a simple par of red and black swim trunks.

"So Vincent what do you do for a living?" asked Chloe

"I run a book store."

"Really that's interesting."

"I like it. It helps me catch up on my own reading."

"What do you like to read?"

"Unknown to everyone else except Cloud and now you romance and humor."

"Really! Me too."

They started gazing into each others eyes. His were a swirling black pool. Hers were the blue of the midnight sky. They started leaning in closely. Just as they were about to kiss, a beach ball splashed the water in front of them. Chloe with out even turning away said.

"Two point penalty."

"Oh man!" said Darren.

"AHH!" Cried Yuffie in pain.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" asked Leon

"Something is biting my leg!"

Leon quickly picked her up and carried her to land. Everyone immediately got out of the water. Chloe ran to the back of her truck and got out a first aid kit and a hand gun. Everyone looked and saw a water moccasin biting down on Yuffie's leg. Chloe raised the gun and shot at the snake. The head and body then separated. She picked up the body and head carefully and threw them back in. She ran back over and opened the kit. She took out a long piece of fabric. The tied it as tight as she could on Yuffie's leg right under the knee but above the snake bite.

"O.k. let's load up and get her to the hospital. Cloud you drive I'll stay in the back and take care of Yuffie. Alex I'll need you in the back to help me. Darren call the hospital tell them what happened, tell them we're coming and to be ready." Said Chloe in the same serious commanding tone that Leon would take on sometimes.

"Yes, mam! General Momma mam!" said Alex and Darren while saluting her.

"Vincent load her in the truck bed for me while me and everyone else gather everything back up." Chloe said the commanding tone never leaving her voice.

After gathering everything up they quickly loaded into the truck. Cloud then gave putting the pedal to the metal a whole new meaning. While in the back Yuffie was laid out on a towel in pain. Chloe was cleaning some of the blood up and washing the wound. The bite was already causing the area where it was bitten to swell.

"I'm going to have to suck some of the poison out. Alex get me the bottle of olive oil, the scalpel, and some disinfectant out."

Alex quickly got them all out. Chloe poured the disinfectant on the scalpel.

"Yuffie this going to sting o.k." said Chloe.

Yuffie nodded and whimpered through the tears now pouring down her face, Chloe then slowly made a small slit on the swollen flesh. Yuffie gave a small jerk and cry of pain. Chloe quickly took the small bottle of olive oil. She poured it all in her mouth. She swooshed it a round and then swallowed it. Chloe then quickly attached her lips to Yuffie's leg and proceeded to suck as much poison as she could out. When her mouth was full she bent over the side of the truck and spat it out. She quickly cleaned the blood up and tightened the fabric on Yuffie's leg again.

When they arrived at the hospital they were met with a bunch of doctors and EMT's. One of the doctors saw the slit in Yuffie's leg.

"Who sucked the poison out?" he asked

Chloe then stepped foreward. "I did."

"Well let's get you to an emergency room to make sure you didn't accidentally ingest any of the poison."

"As you wish just make sure my friend is taken care of."

"Yes, mam."

Then Chloe and the doctor disappeared. Everyone was in the waiting room waiting patiently. Leon hated hospitals. He hated how the smelled of disinfectant and how the doctors will tell you that your friend is alright they end up dead. He's just always hated them. After a few minutes Chloe appeared. Alex and Darren ran over to her and hugged her. Cloud then also walked up.

"So?" he asked

"They say I'm fine. I didn't 'accidentally' consume any of the poison." She said

"Um…Chloe?"

"Yes Areith?"

"Why did Darren and Alex call you General Momma?"

"Oh, when I was in high school I was in my schools JROTC program."

"What branch?" asked Leon

"Air Force. My old rank before I graduated I was promoted to the rank of General. In fact I still have my uniform at home in a trunk somewhere."

"Really? You still have it?" questioned Cloud

"Yep. I wonder if I can still fit in that thing?"

A nurse then suddenly walked up to them.

"Are you the friends of the young woman named Yuffie?"

"Yes." Replied Areith.

"O.k. we were able to apply the anti-venom quickly. She is in recovery. Luckily it will be a speedy one in fact she will be able to go home now."

"Really? That was quick."

"Yes we've found that the young lady is a quick healer."

"That's good."

The nurse walked them to Yuffie's room. To no one's surprise Yuffie was jumping in her place on her hospital bed.

"Hey Yuffie how you doing?" asked Areith

"I'm super! Nothing like the thrill of almost dying from being bitten by a poisonous snake to get your blood pumping!" She said in her more than usual hyperactive way. A giant grin plastered on her face.

Everyone just stared at her in disbelief. They all turned to the nurse looking at her questioningly.

"It seems that for some reason the anti-venom has made her more hyper than usual." Said the nurse.

"Great." said Leon sarcastically.

Everyone loaded back up in the truck and went home. When they got their Chloe became red in he face.

"Sephirothe! Irvine! What do ya'll think your doin'?!" stormed Chloe

"Nothing." They said.

Nothing always ended up being something with those two. And the scene they painted wasn't exactly going to help them. They were both standing in the yard. Each holding an egg in their hands, preparing to throw them at each other. Both of them covered head to toe in egg yoke.

"Nothing my ass! What are you doing throwin' chocobo eggs at each other! If those eggs are fertile I swear to god I will cut your already low pay again and then kick ya'll's asses into next year!"

"No they aren't! They are non fertile eggs!" said Irvine

"Freshly collected eggs!" said Sephirothe

"What?! You just collected those! We sell the non fertile eggs! And if you've forgotten the more eggs we sell the more you get paid. So you two just lost most of your paycheck for the day." She said with a smirk.

"What?!" They yelled. They looked at each other and then started bawling. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh it's that time already? I guess should get started on that Chocobo cake." Said Chloe smiling

"Yes you should Momma." Said Darren and Alex as they started pushing her to the house to get started on her cake.

Everyone went in the house and laid around the living room. Chloe went in the kitchen to cook. A few minutes later a ringing was heard.

"I'll get it." cried Chloe from the kitchen.

She walked over to a counter and picked up a phone.

"Hello! Strife residence and ranch. How can I help you?"

……………

"What?! Now! Can't this wait till later?"

……………..

"Fine give me fifteen minutes." And she hung up.

"Chloe."

"Yes Cloud?"

"When did you get a working phone?"

"Last summer after you left."

"And you couldn't just call and talk instead of writing letters because?"

"I don't have your number. Anyway I have to go. The cake is in the oven be sure to take it out in one hour. When you do take it out hide it from the two idiots."

"Ok but, where are you going?"

"To Mrs. Sander's place up the road. She's having some trouble with her chocobos. She didn't specify on her trouble so I don' know how long I'll be there."

"O.k. Momma we'll see you later." Said Darren

"Yeah bye Momma." Said Alex

"Bye boys." She kissed each of them on the head. "Now boys I'm putting you in charge. Make sure no one eats that cake."

"Yes mam, General Momma mam." They said saluting.

And then she left.

"Let's watch some TV." said Yuffie

Darren picked up the remote and started to channel surf. After a few minutes Alex went into the kitchen to take care of the cake.

"Cake's done. It' frosted and everything." Said Alex

"Did you hide it?" asked Darren

"Yep."

"Hello anime and Manga lovers!"

This sparked an interest in everyone.

"Do you like yaoi?! If you do then come down to Jerry's Book's today. We have the famous Ryo Mitsuka here. She is doing a book signing to help promote a new series of hers that she is going to start!"

The girls squeal.

"Come to the book store and she will autograph your books, posters, or anything else she has done. She will be dressed as a character from her last series called _'Starlight'._ She will be dressing as Emily so incase anybody missed the last book signing she did. She will also be performing a scene from one of the books. So come on down because she will only be here today!"

Areith and Yuffie squealed as loud as they could.

"Oh, my god. Ryo Mitsuka! We have to go!" said Yuffie

"Your right it isn't often you get to meet the Ryo Mitsuka in person." Said Areith

"And if you do meet her she's always cosplayed as one of her characters."

"I can't wait to see her dressed as Emily from her '_Starlight_' series."

"Oh my god. Emily! She's going to be Emily! We are so going to this one! We can meet her and have her sign our stuff!"

"That sounds great!"

"Umm excuse us." Some one said

The girls looked back to see the boys staring at them.

"We have a couple questions." Said Vincent

"Like who is Ryo Mitsuka?" said Leon

"Why does she dress like one of her characters when she does a book signing?" asked Cloud

"What's the '_Starlight_' series?" asked Vincent

"First Ryo Mitsuka is only the greatest yaoi and shounen-ai manga/anime creator ever!" yelled Yuffie.

"Second She dresses as her characters to disguise herself so no one will no what she looks like so she can have peace and quiet at her home." Said Areith

"And third the '_Starlight_' series is only her best creation ever! It has everything love, angst, humor, drama, fantasy, and horror." Said Yuffie

"Oh so that's what the big deal is about that book whenever people come and buy it at the shop." Said Vincent.

'I have just finished reading her other series of books. Maybe I should check this one out.' thought Vincent.

"Whose Emily?" asked Darren

"She's the mother of one of the main characters. When her son Dark, the seme, was six a hoard of mainlanders came to their island and started destroying it. In the process Dark was kidnapped and her husband killed she was the only one besides Dark to live." Said Areith

"She then swore revenge on the mainlanders that destroyed her home and took her son away." Said Yuffie picking up where Areith left off. "So she became a pirate. She was so good at it that she was called the Pirate Queen. Her ship was the biggest and the fastest ship in the manga world. Soon when she sees Dark again he doesn't remember her. She starts telling everything that happened to her in a little book she writes in. Soon the ship is attacked by a monster that was sent to kill Dark and his uke Roy, because Roy is supposedly the light that will save the world from being consumed by darkness."

"When the monster is killed it makes one final attack and kills Emily. She got stabbed in the chest by one of the monsters horrible claws saving Darks life. As she lies dying in Dark's arms. She tells him everything. She gives him a locket with a picture of her, him, and her husband in it and tells him she left a letter for him in her private cabin. They give her a sea funeral. And then Dark finds out he has inherited the ship and is now the Pirate King. And then he swears revenge on the main bad guy for her death." Areith finished

"I couldn't stop crying after I read that chapter." Cried Yuffie

"I know me neither!" said Areith starting to cry.

"Can we go Uncle Cloud? She sounds fun." Said Alex

"Fine we'll go just let me leave your mother a note."

"Yes! To the Chocobo Mobile!" squealed Yuffie

Cloud then walked into the kitchen away from the now squealing girls. As he was writing the note. He realized two things. One Chloe forgot to lock the kitchen door like she usually does. And two some one had walked in with him. Cloud looked up to see Leon had followed him in. Cloud then started getting lost in the storming grey eyes of Leon. When he realized he was staring he quickly turned back to the note a blush evident on his cheeks.

"Yes Leon?" Cloud asked nervously.

"Nothing just waned to give you something." Leon then drew Cloud close to him and slowly kissed him delicately on the lips.

Well that's what Cloud wanted anyway. What really happened was this.

"Nothing just making sure you know what you got yourself into." Said Leon

"Oh." Said Cloud with slight disappointment. Not thinking Leon had noticed but, he really did. "Yeah I know but if I said no they wouldn't have stopped whining till I said yes."

"True."

"Well I'm done with the note." Said Cloud putting it on the fridge.

"Alright well then hurry up Little Chocobo." Said Leon with a smirk

"I' am not a chocobo!" said Cloud with a pout plastered firmly on his face.

Leon thought it looked adorable. And quit edible too. Hmm…eating Cloud that sounded fun. Wait no must control libido that is on its way to being an erection. Must control.

"Leon are you o.k.?" asked Cloud looking at him in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get going."

"O.k. then let's go." Said Cloud smiling.

As they were leaving both were wondering how they were going to survive the day.

* * *

"Oh, my god. I can't believe we're here." Squealed Yuffie

"We're getting to meet Ryo Mitsuka!" said Areith.

They all walked into then book store only to realize that it was wall to wall fans.

"Wow there's a lot of people here." Said Areith.

"Of course it is Ryo Mitsuka after all." Said Yuffie

"Darren, Alex hold my hands. I don't want you two getting lost now." Said Cloud.

"O.k." they said each taking a hand."

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the book signing that is promoting Ryo Mitsuka's new series. More details will be given later after everyone gets their shit signed. So everyone line up."

Everyone rushed to get in line for the signing. Unfortunately our heroes got stuck at the very end of the line. When the person in front of them left Yuffie and Areith were in shock.

The woman sitting in the chair signing autographs had long green hair and red eyes. She wore a chest plate with intricate designs all over it. She wore long black pants with

Leg guards on her thighs. She wore knee high, high heeled, black boots, that, which the pants were tucked into. On her shoulders draped a black cape with the Japanese symbol for dark on the back. And on her head rested a silver band with a sapphire in the middle.

"Hello I'm-" Mitsuka began but was cut off.

"We know who you are!" said Yuffie

"We've read every single one of your mangas." Said Areith.

Areith and Yuffie bowed deeply. "Would you please sign our fifteenth volume of 'Starlight' for us?"

"Of course. I'd be more than happy to. Who do I make them out to?"

"Areith Gainsborough and Yuffie Kisiragi."

"Alright." She started writing. "Here you go. My word what happened to your leg?"

"Oh, I got bit by a snake."

"Oh, poor you. Those water moccasins can be real pains."

"Wait how did-" Vincent got cut off by the author.

"So id you enjoy the series?

"Are you kidding?!" said Yuffie

"We loved it!" said Areith

"Well it's always good to get a positive reply from the fans. Wait a second you two come here." She said pointing distinctly at Leon and Cloud.

Leon and Cloud slowly walked over to her unsure of what was happening.

"O.k. who gave it to you?" asked Mitsuka

"Who gave what to us?" asked Cloud

"My designs for my new series. Who gave them to you and why do you look exactly like them?"

"No one gave us anything." Said Leon "and who exactly are them?"

"So you naturally look like this?" she asked

"Yeah." They both said

"I don't mean to be rude but you two need to get out of here unless you want to be mauled." She quickly whispered

"Why would they be mauled?" asked Vincent

"Because-"

"O.k. fans are you ready?! It's time for the unveiling of the new series." Said an announcer.

The announcer pulled a red cloth off of a giant poster. Everyone was shocked. On the top of poster was the title which read _'Why Does Love Matter?'_. But that's not why our heroes were shocked, oh no. They were shocked because of the picture on it. On the picture were two men. You could tell which the uke was and which was the seme. The seme had his arm around the uke's waist and used the other hand to bring the uke's chin up so they could gaze into each others eyes. The uke had a light blush on his cheeks and his hands rested on the seme's chest. The seme was wearing some kind of black out fit while the uke looked like all he had on was an over sized white dress shirt. But the thing that shocked them the most was-

"That's us." Said Cloud

All Leon could do was nod. The seme looked exactly like Leon and the uke looked exactly like Cloud.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Said the author.

Suddenly chatter rose everywhere about how cute the couple looked.

"Well I just have one thing to say it would be more ironic if you two were gay and started going out." Said Mitsuka

Leon and Cloud immediately started blushing. Cloud if asked would just stammer, Leon however would just say he never blushes and if you said he did again he would kill you.

"O.k. now that you have seen it. It's time for the playing f a scene from '_Starlight'_. In which the author has so graciously agreed to perform in as Emily. Afterward the author will give this poster signed by her to a fan."

"You guys better go get seated before all the good spots get taken." Said Mitsuka

Mitsuka then disappeared. The gang then decided to take her advice and raced to get a front row seat in which they did.

"O.k. that was kind of creepy." Said Yuffie

"What was?" asked Vincent

"That giant poster we just saw."

"Uncle Cloud." Said Alex

"Yes Alex?" asked cloud

"Are you and Leon dating?"

"Wha…" Cloud went wide eyed and could no longer form sentences.

"If you are its o.k..." said Darren "Momma told us all about how some guys fall in love with other guy's."

"She also said that some people pick on those guy's because their nothing but big bullies who can't see past their own noses."

The group was shocked that the boy's knew about malemale relationships so well. It only helped prove that their momma was raising them right.

Cloud silently prayed that where ever Chloe was she could hear him say thank you to her. For the main reason that she was able to make his nephews understand, and seem as if they are silently encouraging Cloud and Leon to become an item.

"O.k. let's begin the show!" yelled the announcer

The lights all of a suddenly went out. A single light focused on the stage. On the stage was the Mitsuka, lying down covered in fake blood. There was also what looked like an eighteen year old boy that held Mitsuka close. The boy wore a black top with a pair of jeans on. He wore a thin chest plate over his chest and shoulder guards where a long cape came out. He had green hair and red eyes like Mitsuka except hers were a ruby red and his was a blood red.

"Captain Emily! Hold on Rey went to go get the doctor. Just hold on and you'll make it." asked the boy

"No Dark I'm not. I'm not going to make it." She said with a sad smile on her lips.

"No don't say that. The crew needs you, Rey needs you, I need you." Said Dark frantically.

"Dark." Said 'Emily'. "Shhhh. Calm down. Its o.k. there's nothing you or anyone else could have done to avoid this."

"Yes there was. If you hadn't jumped to rescue me, it would be me instead of you."

"That's why I did it."

"Huh?"

"Dark, if you were to die I would torn apart by misery."

"Why?"

"Because Dark…."

"Here it comes." Whispered Areith and Yuffie excitedly

"I'm your mother." finished Emily.

"What? How can that be? My mother was killed from giving birth to me."

"That's what they told you. Truth is I've been alive all this time looking for you. I never stopped looking for you ever. Until you boarded my ship that is. Only then could I rest knowing you were alright."

"But how?"

"You were kidnapped from me."

"What about my father? Who is he? Where is he?"

"He's dead. He was killed by the people that took you away. The very same people who wish for you and Rey's destruction."

"Arashi." Said Dark

"Yes. Dark take this." She said. She handed Dark her sword. "It was forged by your ancestors. Made from pure silver with a light blue Turulian stone embedded in the hilt. The rarest stone in the world. Found only on what was once our island home. It's been passed down through the ages on your father's side of the family. He hoped that one day it would be passed down to you."

Dark took his sword out of the sheath and replaced it with his father's.

"It's almost time. I have a couple more things for you." She took a locket from her neck and gave it to him. "This locket was passed down on my side of the family. It ensures that the wearer will never be tainted by the darkness tat is clouding our world."

Tears started flowing down Darks cheek.

"Last if you look in my cabin in the top drawer of the dresser you will find a letter from me to you. It will tell you everything you need to know. It's almost time. My vision starting to fade."

"No! You can't go! You're the only one who's ever loved me." said Dark

Emily gave a soft knowing laugh. "That's not true."

"What?"

"Dark you really are just like your father oblivious to the people around you. Dark it's Rey."

"Rey?"

"Yes, ever since you both stepped on this ship I could see the love he has for you in his eyes. Talk to him and see for your self. Promise me you will talk to him."

"I will."

"And Dark also promise me that even if you fail in your quest you will try your hardest. We don't care if you fail me and your father will just be happy knowing you tried your best."

"I promise."

"Dark I love you."

"I love you to mom."

Emily smiled as best she could, tears now streaming down her face as well and then she died.

"Mom? Mom?! MOM!" Dark started shaking as he cried. He then took his father's sword out and held it in front of his face. His mother's locket dangling from his neck. "Mother I swear to you and Dad that I will exact revenge on the one responsible for your deaths. I sear it!"

The light on then stage went out. When the light's came back on. On the stage stood Mitsuka and the boy who played Dark. They held each others hands and took a bow. The audience started cheering. Areith and Yuffie were standing up clapping as hard as they could and started cheering while tears rolled down their eyes.

"Oh my god. That was so beautiful!" said Yuffie.

"It was amazing!"

The guy's enjoyed it that they even stood up and clapped. Yes, even Leon.

"O.k. now it's time for Mitsuka to give away the poster!" said the announcer.

Mitsuka came out with the poster rolled up under her arm. She started searching the crowd. She then picked five people to come up on the stage. Yuffie and Areith being two of them.

"O.k. here's how we will choose. I will give all of you trivia questions. The last one standing gets the poster. Alright Areith will start with you. The first round of questions will be easy. What's the name of the monster that was sent to capture Rey and Dark while they were on Emily's ship?"

"That's easy it was Corgan the great Amparphian."

"Correct."

"Yuffie. What is the name of the goddess who gives the power of light to Rey?"

"Ahime the Goddess of all that is good."

"Correct. Maria. What was the name of the island Dark was born on?"

"He was born on Alsantar."

"Correct. Takashi your turn."

"I better get this right or my girlfriend will kill me."

"We hope you do then. O.k. what is the name of the bad guy-"

"That's easy! It's Arashi!"

"Yes but you didn't let me finish. The question was going to ask for the name of his power. Please take a seat."

Takashi then walked off. Screams of pain could be heard in the back ground.

"O.k. Linda why don't you answer it."

"O.k. is it the power of the Gulvian crystals?"

"Correct. That ends round one!"

In the next round Linda got the question wrong and had to leave. In the third round Areith got a question wrong. Finally it was down to Yuffie and Maria.

"O.k. I'm going to ask you the hardest question of all now. This time instead you will use buzzers. First one to buzz in and get it right wins."

"Your going down." Said Maria

"We'll see about that." Said Yuffie.

"O.k. what is the name of the ancestor who forged the sword that Dark wields after Emily's death?"

Maria's buzzer then went off. Yuffie sighed in defeat.

"Is it Sensei Orashima?"

"I'm sorry but no. Sensei Orishima forged the Staff of the Star's for Rey. He did not forge Dark's sword and neither is he Dark's ancestor. Yuffie you have a chance to win by answering the question."

"The question is a trick question because neither the manga nor the anime gives reference to the name of ancestor who forged it!"

"That is correct. You win!"

The crowd started cheering and Yuffie started crying as she hugged the poster.

"I want to thank my mom, my dad, my friends, my best friend and fellow fangirl Areith, and I want to thank Mitsuka for creating '_Starlight'_. I'm just so happy!"

After awhile and a few congratulations. The gang decided it was time to return home. When they got there they found Chloe coming out of the kitchen setting the table for dinner.

"So how did ya'll enjoy your outing?" she asked with a smile

"It was awesome!" Said Yuffie and Areith sighing.

"Well that's good to hear ya'll can tell me about during dinner."

After bright conversation and a delicious meal. Chloe went into the kitchen and brought out the cake. Cloud, Alex, Darren, and Irvine and Sephirothe who decided to join them for dinner started to drool. Chloe paced out a piece to everyone. She then sat down and stared eating hers. Everyone then cut a piece of with their forks and began to eat it.

"Oh my god." Said Yuffie

"Is everything o.k. Yuffie?"

"Yes."

"Areith hunny why are you crying? Vincent are you drooling?"

"It just tastes so good!" said Areith eating some more. Vincent nodded.

"Oh, why thank you. I didn't know if it would taste good or not. I had to use margarine instead of real butter because we're all out."

"It tastes just fine Momma." Said Alex

"Even if you didn't use real butter it still tastes great." Said Darren. Len nodded his approval.

Everyone started to shovel cake into their mouths. Except Leon e chewed fast but put it in his mouth slowly. Because it just wouldn't be Leony to get obsessed over a cake.

When everyone was finished it was time to turn in.

"Well good night ya'll. I'll ya'll in the mornin'."

"Night." They called. Chloe was about to crawl in bed her self until there was a knock on her door. She opened it and found Leon.

"Yes Leon? What do you need?"

"I have something to ask you."

Leon leaned down and whispered in her ear. Chloe's eyes then became as large as dinner plates and then she smirked.

* * *

Yuki: Yes I know. All of you hate me for leaving it at a cliffy.

Cloud: Yep they do.

Leon: If we're lucky they'll force her to finish the damn story.

Yuffie: But I like the story especially because I have the poster!

Yuki: We'll that's the fourth chappy hope to see you next time. Please review those who do get a cookie and a poster like the one mentioned in this chapter. Except it will be signed by me. The great Yuki-chan!

Leon: Review and I won't murder you sounds better.

Yuki: Yes but it will scare the readers away.

Cloud: She's got you there. But I've got you here. (Cloud pulls Leon onto bed.)

Yuffie and Yuki: Awwww……..

Yuki: Well see you next time!


	5. Plan in Motion

Yuki: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK

Yuki: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!

Leon: About damn time where were you?!

Yuki: Thinking?

Cloud: It doesn't take you that long to think.

Yuki: O.k. I was in the process of moving and I still am and my friggin' laptop stopped working!

Yuffie: Can't you just use the power of duct tape to fix it?

Yuki: I wish I could but it will take a master mind to fix it. Maybe I can get Einstein to fix it?

Cloud and Leon: ………

Yuffie: Yuki isn't he dead?

Yuki: That's what he wants you to think.

Cloud: I'm bored now.

Leon: You two!

Yuffie and Yuki: What?!

Leon: You get started with the story and Cloud you come with me!

(Pulls Cloud off somewhere.)

Yuki: What are they doing?

Yuffie: I don't know but I know that wherever they go there'll be a video camera.

Yuki: (hug) I love you.

Yuffie: I know. (Grin.)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! AND BECAUSE OF THAT I'M NOW GOING TO GO AND CRY IN MY ANGSTY EMO CORNER!

Yuffie: NOO! Then the story will never get done!

Ch. 5

(Two weeks later.)

Cloud awoke early that morning. Surprisingly it was almost eight in the morning. Chloe would usually come in early to wake him so that he could get ready then go wake the others. Something wasn't quit right. Cloud slowly got out of bed. He then noticed a letter sitting on the dresser. He went over and read the letter becoming deeply confused. The letter was from Chloe. And it deeply confused him. It told him to go in the bathroom, put the clothes hanging in there on and come downstairs to show her.

Cloud slowly made his way to the bathroom. He saw the clothes and started to dress. He wore a pair of jeans that "just happened" to be tight in the ass and thigh areas. The shirt he wore was a white shirt that was slightly more than a little loose. It had long sleeves that covered up most of his hands. The shirt had a V-neck on it and there was only five buttons. Because of the inadequate amount of buttons it would cause some of his stomach to show off and a little bit of chest.

Just as he was about to walk out of the bathroom he saw a note on the mirror, once again from Chloe.

_Dear Cloud, _

_I know by now that you have the clothes I bought you on and you're probably very confused why I didn't wake you up. I'll tell you when you come down stairs. Now Cloud don't try to deny it but I know that you got one of your ears pierced when you were in high school. I saw this little thing and it reminded me of you! So put it on to please and hurry down stairs. By the way the trinket is in the left drawer. _

_Love, _

_Chloe'_

Cloud was starting to get worried. In the letter she seemed to be more secretive than usual and in a really good mood. Which when it came to Chloe was never a good thing…..ever!

Cloud slowly opened the drawer. There was a little velvet jewelry box inside, like the kind you get at Jared's. He picked it up and opened the box. Inside rested a small black earring that dangled. It was of a wolf head, which to Cloud it looked really cool. On the underside of the top of the box it had in gold cursive _Fenrire. _

Cloud immediately fell in love with it and quickly put it on. He then made his way out of his room and down stairs. He started looking around for other signs of life but as far as he could tell no one else had awakened. He suddenly heard the sound of some on humming. He started to search from where the voice came. He found that it was coming from Chloe's study. Another room in the house that you were forbidden to enter unless invited in first. Cloud slowly walked up to the door and lightly knocked on it. He heard the stirring of papers and feet on the floor.

"Come in." someone called from the other side.

Cloud opened the door and slowly walked in. When he was completely in he quietly closed the door. He looked up and saw Chloe sitting at her desk. She was looking through some bloody bills that had to be paid. Her reading glasses were resting lightly on the tip of her nose. When Chloe finally looked up and saw cloud she broke out in a huge smile.

"Morning Cloud. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Uh yeah I did. What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you didn't wake us up and you told me to put all this on. Why?"

"Well you guys were out pretty late last night and because ya'll have been working so hard I decided to give ya'll the day off."

"Oh. That's new."

"All of you looked like you could use it too. When all of you came home last night ya'll looked like you were fixin' to fall asleep standin' up."

"Oh. In that case what do you think?" he asked spinning in place for her to see how the clothes looked on him from all sides.

"I think it looks good on you. Why don't you go check and see if anyone else is up and wants breakfast. While I get started on making the food."

"O.k." and with that cloud left.

Chloe leaned back in her chair and started twirling her glasses.

"He's gone." She said.

Out from under the desk popped Vincent and Leon.

"Ow. That hurt." Said Vincent.

"It really didn't help that she kept kicking us with her boot." Said Leon

"Uh… I' am right here after all." She said. "Anyway phase one of making Cloud think it's a day off is complete."

"Time for phase two." Said Leon.

"What's phase two?"

Chloe grinned menacingly while Leon did nothing because once again it would defy the laws of Leon.

--

Once the food was ready and everyone was down stairs and eating, Chloe suddenly stood up.

"O.k. I have something to tell everyone. This day off isn't just because of yesterday."

"I knew it!" yelled Alex, Darren, Cloud, Irvine, and Sephirothe all at once.

"The truth is that I have a date tonight." She said whipping some jam off the corner of her mouth.

"WHAT?!" this coming from everyone except Leon and Vincent. Why? Because their cool like that and already know.

"Who?" asked Alex.

"When?" asked Darren

"How?" asked Cloud

"Where?" asked Sephirothe

"Why?" asked Irvine.

Yes Sephirothe and Irvine want to know. And why is that you ask? Because they've been there for so long they think they deserve to know everything that goes on at the ranch.

"Who? You'll see. When? This morning before all of you woke up. How? He just asked. Where? Here. Why? Because he's hot, duh." She replied

"Wait you said duh!" said Irvine

"She never says duh unless she's serious!" yelled Sephirothe

"And you two have finally lost it." She said starting to read the newspaper.

"Wait! Sephirothe you know what this means?!" said Irvine excitedly.

"No what?"

"She might stop yelling at us whenever her new man is around and she might finally have a life!"

"I'm sitting right here you ass!" yelled Chloe throwing toast at his head.

"Oh my God. You're right! She'll finally get a life!" said Sephirothe joining in on the merriment.

"That's it! I had all I can stands and I can't stands no more!" she yelled and then promptly started beating Irvine and Sephirothe on the head with her trusty now deemed 'Newspaper of Doom'! There was the constant phrase of "OW!" being repeated over and over again. In which everyone has long since been used to the daily beatings of the two idiot ranch hands.

"So when's your date Chloe?" Arieth asked

"Tonight at eight." She said stopping in mid swing. "So all of you will be here home alone. I can trust all of you not to destroy anything right?"

"Of course you can!" said an excited Yuffie.

"Good well I'm going to go take a shower." said Chloe who then started heading towards the stairs humming as she did. "Cloud!" she called

"Yeah?"

"Can you and the boys do the dishes for me?"

"Sure."

"I leave the key to the kitchen in your capable hands."

"'Kay."

From downstairs everyone could here the shut of a door and running of water. And that's what started it.

"OMG! Chloe has a date?! I wonder who he is?!" squealed Yuffie.

"Knowing her taste in men he's probably really hot!" Arieth squealed with here.

Vincent was mentally grinning like an idiot. He would never really grin like an idiot because he's to cool to do that! The girls continued there gossiping while the guys continued to eat and ignore them. Life was so much easier back home if you didn't want to listen to the gossiping while you were eating you would just walk into your own apartment and eat in peace. But not here. Here you have to eat in the dinning room or don't eat at all. So to say, meals were never a quiet time.

Once breakfast was done and the dishes were in the sink everyone went there separate ways. Cloud told Alex and Darren to enjoy the day off and go play. Cloud started to wash the dishes and soon was done in no time.

Cloud turned to leave the kitchen when he noticed something lying on the table with his name on it. He sat down at the table and noticed it was a little book, which was about two pages thick. Cloud opened it and saw a sticky note on the page. It read:

_Cloud, _

_To you with love _

_Signed, _

_Anonymous _

Cloud got a curious expression on his face_._ He removed the obstructing sticky note from the front page. He then started to read. And by the time he was finished he was beet red and his pants were feeling tighter than they already were. Apparently someone wrote him a story of how much they loved and lusted for him, and what exactly they wanted to do to him. Cloud could tell it was from a man by how many times they wrote how much they wanted to shove themselves into him. Cloud strangely wanted to read more of it but whoever wrote it left it at a cliff hanger. Cloud was deeply upset, not that he would let anyone know but he really wanted to finish it. Cloud doesn't like cliffhangers and whenever someone writes in a cliff hanger he just wants to kill them.

But Cloud wasn't worried. At the end after the cliffy there was a little note that said.

_By the end of tonight you'll know the ending._

"Uncle Cloud!" yelled Alex.

Cloud jumped at the sudden call of his name and tuned to see Alex.

"Oh, Alex you scared me."

"Sorry Uncle Cloud I was coming to see if you wanted to go riding with us."

"Um, sure I'll be out in one second."

"Okay….. Uncle Cloud whatcha reading?" Alex asked reaching for the little book thing.

"Nothing!" said Cloud as he quickly picked it up before Alex could read it.

"Why don't you go outside and wait while I go get ready?"

"Okay." Said Alex shrugging and walking away.

Cloud realized he couldn't put this where someone might find it. He raced up to his room and stashed the book thingy in his bag. He tucked it into the secret pocket at the very bottom of his bag where he kept his picture of a half naked Leon.

'This is so embarrassing.' thought Cloud blushing insanely. 'I liked it but, who the hell writes a porno to someone and then leaves it out in the open for all to read?!'

Cloud waited until he thought his blush was gone. He stood up and walked over to his door and opened it. He was surprised when he met a pair of silver eyes looking back at him.

"Do you need something Leon?" asked Cloud.

"Do you know where some band aides are? I kind of cut my hand." said Leon holding up his right hand. It had a huge scratch on the back of it and blood was flowing freely from it.

"Oh, my God! How did you do that?!" asked Cloud taking Leon's hand to examine it.

"We were outside. Yuffie and Arieth were playing with a chocobo. Yuffie knocked into me and I knocked into the barbed wire fence."

"Yes I know where some are come with me." said Cloud tugging Leon into his private bathroom. As Cloud dug through his cabinets Leon took a seat on the counter. He watched Cloud intently, trying to send him a silent message that spoke of his true love for him! I'm joking Leon just sat there and sort of looked at Cloud as if to say 'it's not that bad'.

Cloud popped back up with a first aide kit. He took out all his needed supplies and started to gently tend to Leon's wound as a lover would gently make love. (A/N: I know the comparison is horrible!) Leon made a silent hiss as Cloud started dabbing a peroxide soaked cotton ball to the scratch.

"You don't have to do this." Said Leon

"Yes I do." Cloud responded focusing on his task.

"And why is that?"

"Because knowing you, you would just put a band aide on it and not disinfect it or anything." Cloud looked up at Leon and smiled. "Am I wrong?"

"No." Leon said sighing in defeat knowing that he had been busted.

Leon reached over to Cloud as if he were going to touch his cheek.

"Leon?" asked Cloud nervously

Leon pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in his love's face. Leon took note of just how soft and silky Cloud's hair was even though it looked hard and spiky. He wished he could run his fingers through the others hair all day and caress him as he did. He pulled his hand back and saw a bright blush on Cloud's face.

"You had hair in your face." He replied emotionless as ever.

"Oh, uh thank you." said Cloud hiding his face behind his bangs hoping to cover up his blush.

Then Cloud heard it. At first he thought he imagined it but then he heard it again. He looked up and saw Leon emitting a soft chuckle.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"Nothing." said Leon

"What is it?" Cloud persisted.

"Nothing." he repeated "Just that…well…."

"Well what?" asked Cloud getting slightly annoyed

"You looked-" Leon was cut off by a loud bang.

They looked at each other for a second then raced to go find the source of the bang. Leon was mentally yelling at himself for fixing to say what he was gonna say. He almost called Cloud cute. We all know what Cloud would which would be throwing his arms around Leon's neck and admitting his undying love for him and they would share a passionate kiss, but Leon doesn't know that. Leon thinks Cloud would give him a look that 'Your-creeping-me-out-get away from me!' We know that would never happen though; but once again Leon doesn't know that.

When they found it they were met with a wondrous and in Cloud's case slightly disturbing sight. There on the floor was Vincent with Chloe lying on top of him, making out. Cloud gaped at the sight and Leon just stood there watching. Chloe looked up and saw them. Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up. Vincent not really caring stood up next to her.

"Cloud, Leon! What are ya'll doin' here?" she asked innocently.

"We heard a bang and went to go see what it was when we walked in on you two." Said Cloud slightly disturbed from seeing his sister and his best friend practically sucking each others faces off.

"We fell of the couch." was Vincent's calm reply.

The front door opened and in walked, well everyone else.

"Hey guys what are you doing inside on a beautiful day like this?" asked Arieth

"Vincent and Chloe were making out." Said Leon

"What?! No way!" yelled Yuffie

"Momma." Said Alex

"Is Vincent the one you have a date with?" asked Darren

"Yes, he is." Said Chloe letting out a sigh and bowed her head knowing that she had been busted.

"Thank you!" said Sephirothe and Irvine hugging Vincent's heels. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Uh you're welcome?" said Vincent

"So you two are?" asked Yuffie pointing at Chloe and Vincent

"Uh, yeah." Said Chloe

"How long?" asked Arieth

"Since about…." Chloe started to count days on her fingers.

"Day one." Said Vincent

"No way!" cried everyone except Leon

"Way." Said Vincent emotionlessly while, Chloe looked at Cloud. Him in shock, and her in a nervous yet innocent way.

Everyone took a seat in the living room and started a non stop conversation about the some what new couple. Chloe was starting to get a headache from the non-stop questions and Vincent just sat there not saying a word.

"What else could you possibly want to know?" asked Chloe "We've told you everything."

"Okay one more question please?" asked Yuffie

"Fine." Said Chloe

"Have you two done it yet?" she asked in a sort of shriek.

Chloe gawked at the question with a slight blush on her face. Vincent was for once showing some emotion and blushed a bright red. Cloud spat out his drink from shock. Arieth blushed, Leon didn't care, and Sephirothe and Irvine ran away with the spoon! Kidding, they really just stared intently wanting to know the answer.

"N-not in front of Alex and Darren!" Chloe finally stuttered out.

Yuffie just now remembering that there was indeed people under the age of thirteen there.

"Oh, sorry! Wait if you never say stuff like that in front of them, how do they know what I'm talking about?" asked Yuffie in honest curiosity.

"Internet, friends" Said Darren

"Health class, books." Said Alex.

"There you go." said Chloe bowing her head.

"Then why don't you just talk openly about it with them?" asked Arieth

"I guess it's because I still see them as my baby boys." She said

"Momma." Said Alex

"We're eleven." Said Darren

"I know." She said.

She suddenly grabbed them and took them into a crushing bear hug.

"I want my babies back!" she cried

Darren was trying to get out of the crushing grip while Alex was wiping his mothers very animated tears away.

"Don't cry Momma." Said Alex

"Can't breathe!" said Darren

"Chloe maybe you should let them go. Darren's turning blue." Said Cloud trying to release her grip on the boy's

"O.k." she said releasing the boy's.

Alex handed her a tissue for the tears that he missed. She smiled and took it.

"Excuse me I'll be right back." She got up and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'll be right back." said Cloud getting up and following her.

Cloud walked up to Chloe's room and opened the door. Chloe was sitting on the bed flipping through a photo album. She side deeply as she turned a page. Cloud silently went and sat down next to her. Chloe was looking at picture of the boys when they were five. Alex and Darren were sitting in her lap sleeping; Chloe was also asleep as she hugged her boys. The picture had been taken by cloud when he came on his annual trip.

"Cloud why do they have to grow up so fast?" she asked.

"Chloe they're only eleven, it's not like their leaving you right this second." He said as he hugged her.

"I know but Cloud they're the only family I have living down here. You live up North now and Uncle Jim and Joe have long since been dead. What am I going to do when it is time for them to leave?"

"Be happy for them." said Cloud.

"What?" Chloe looked up at Cloud in utter confusion. Cloud looked at her merely smiled.

"Be happy. Think about it when they leave they'll be starting their own lives. Besides it's not like the second their able to leave you'll never see them again. They love you too much to just leave you by your self."

"Your right." she said. She let out a slight chuckle. "You know it's funny. Usually you're the one comin' to me for help. Looks like the roles switched this time."

"Heh, your right." He said at the sudden realization.

"Oh, look at me. Balling and making my self look a mess." She said whipping away the couple tears that she had shed.

"You still look pretty to me." He said

"Your just saying that because you're my brother." She said

"No, I'm serious when I was straight I wanted to find a girl just like my big sister but I couldn't, so I turned gay on everyone."

"Cloud you're so sweet." She said embracing him in a tight hug.

"So what are you and Vincent going to do for your date?"

"Not sure. We just planned on winging it."

"O…k…." Cloud wasn't so sure about this plan at all, but whatever suited them.

"We want it to be spontaneous."

"Oh." Well that mad a lot more sense.

"So when do you plan on leaving for it?"

"About eight. Why?" she asked some what accusingly.

"Just wondering is all." He said.

"Is it because you and Leon get to be alone tonight?" she asked gently poking his chest with her finger.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Well Darren and Alex are staying at a friend's house, Yuffie and Arieth are going out on the town, and Vincent and I have a date. That leaves only you and Leon home alone." she said her finger tip tapped him on the nose.

"What?! No you can't do this to me!" he said glomping her.

"What?! Why?! I thought you would like the alone time."

"I'm scared!"

"Of what?!" she frantically asked trying to get out of the grip that was crushing her lungs.

"He's not gay!"

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard!" she said finally getting up. Cloud looked at her with a shocked expression. His sister actually told him he was acting stupid for the first time in his life.

"Now you listen to me." Her voice was filled with seriousness. She started shaking her finger at Cloud the motherly way. She has defiantly been spending too much time at home. "Just because you think it'll go one way doesn't mean it will. Give him a chance to answer instead of just assuming your right. Your smart Cloud but sometimes you can act like a complete idiot."

Cloud really was shocked. He's seen her scold thousands of people but he himself had never been the one being scolded. He just stared at her wide-eyed. His eyes looked as if they might explode they got so big.

"Now I'm going on my date. You will be staying here with the man of your dreams and you are going to like it!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Don't you speak to me in that kind of tone young man! You will stay here and have a romantic night with Leon and you are going to like it!"

Chloe turned and walked out of her room and closing the door behind her. Cloud was left speechless. The door opened again suddenly and poked her head in.

"I'll leave ya'll's dinner in the oven on warm when we leave." She said with a bright smile on her face. The door closed again and it stayed closed. Cloud fell backward on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I can't believe she's making me do this." Cloud thought. "Why does she have to be so supportive?!"

--

Yuki: And there it is! Finished at last!

(Looks around)

Yuki: Yuffie where are Leon and Cloud?

Yuffie: They haven't come back yet.

Yuki: Oh.

(silence)

Yuki: Well then…..

Yuffie: This is boring.

Yuki: I know.

Yuffie: Well uh see you next time.

Yuki: Hopefully Leon and Cloud will stay till the end next time. It gets boring when they aren't around.

Yuffie: R&R please…… See ya.


	6. Gotcha!

Yuki: Wuzz up?! A-Town down and all that!

Leon: How many times have I told you! You aren't a gangster!

Yuki: Wuz up L-dog? How are you my brother from another mother?

Cloud: She scares me.

Yuki: Big C wuz cookin' homie?!

Yuffie: For once I agree with them.

Yuki: And how's my sister from another mister the great ninja Yuffie?

Yuffie: Fine until you started talking like that.

Yuki: It really doesn't fit?

Yuffie: No.

Yuki: That's the last time I take advice from people in middle school!

Leon: Why were you taking advice from them anyway?

Yuki: They said I would be cooler.

Cloud: Well they lied.

Yuki: Damn it.

Yuffie: Yuki can we please start the story I can't hold my excitement in for much longer!

Yuki: O.k. because Yuffie is restless I will start……………………….. Now!

Disclaimer: I won't say it because you already know! Leon: She doesn't own any of us. (Yuki crying in emo corner)

Ch. 6

"O.k. boys were leaving!" yelled Yuffie as she and Arieth headed for the chocobo mobile so that they could begin their night on the town. Yuffie grabbed Arieth's arm and started to drag her out of the house.

"We don't know when we'll be back but we'll call ahead!" Arieth said as she was dragged outside.

Cloud and Leon were merely sitting on the couch in silence after the girls left. A couple minutes later Sephiroth and Irvine walked in and yelled up the stairs to Chloe that they were done heading for home. After they left Vincent walked in and sat in one of the armchairs. He had on some black slacks and a black jacket that was open to reveal the red dress shirt he had on with the first two buttons undone. Chloe then walked done wearing a simple black dress that went to mid thigh with black strapped heels. She decided to not put her hair up in the normal braid; instead she just let it down. Leon figured that with it being in braid so much it would be wavy but it was actually straight.

"Darren, Alex are you ready?" called Chloe up the stairs.

"Yes Momma." said both boys as the came down the stairs.

"Good now while your John's house be sure to mind your manners. And listen to Mr. and Mrs. Lawson. I don't want to have to come and pick you up in the middle of the night. Got me?"

"Yes Momma." Said Darren

"Momma when have we ever done that?" asked Alex innocently

"You haven't yet I'm just warning you in case you get any ideas." She said giving them a look.

Vincent walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We better get going our reservation is in an hour."

"Oh, okay. Come on boys to the car." She said motioning to the door.

"I'll be out in a bit I just have couple things for Leon and Cloud." She said looking at Vincent.

"Alright." He said as he walked out of the house.

"Alright now," she said walking over to the two men on the couch. "I made dinner for the two of you it's in the oven right now and should be ready in about ten minutes. The number for the restaurant is on the table and you also have me and Vincent's cell phone numbers in case anything happens."

"We know Chloe; now go have a good time on your date."

"Alright just make sure that none of the chocobo's escape. And that all the electrical appliances aren't still plugged some where. And incase of a tornado hide in the cellar. And if theirs a hurricane stay inside don't worry about the chocobo's. And make sure all the doors are locked after we leave." As she went on her overly protective mother rant Cloud had started pushing his sister who he loved dearly out the front door.

"We get it Chloe. You don't have to worry everything will be fine. You can trust us," said Cloud

"O.k. but if anything happens-" she began but was immediately cut off by Cloud who said "We'll be sure to call."

With a last have fun from Chloe before they left. Cloud closed the door and took his place back on the couch. Leon looked from Cloud to the door and back to Cloud.

"Is she always?" asked Leon

"Yep." Said Cloud

"Ah. Does she?"

"Nope."

"Hmm."

The TV was on and they boredly stared at it each one slightly panicking inside while maintaining a mask of calm.

"I can't believe she's making me do this!" thought Cloud

"She told me she had everything set up. But I see nothing done. Did she betray me?!" Leon thought. Before Chloe left she had a conversation with Leon about their plan.

(Flash Back)

"O.k. Leon I'm going to leave soon. And don't worry. I already have everything set up for you." Chloe said as she dried her hair off while sitting at the vanity in her bathroom.

"But what do you have planned?" asked Leon leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed in his normal Leon stance.

"You'll see but when you guys are ready to eat just make sure that you go and serve the meal and send cloud into the dining room to wait for your return."

"So you're basically sending me into this blindly."

"Yeah."

"Damn her." thought Leon when he was brought out of his small, not very descriptive flash back.

(Flash Back end)

"She better not have." He thought making another glance at Cloud. A beep suddenly went off.

"That must be dinner." said Cloud standing up. "I'll go get it."

"NO!" yelled Leon who suddenly grabbed Cloud's wrist.

Leon tried to pull him back over so that he could sit down, but he ended up pulling to hard and caused cloud to crash right into his chest. Cloud looked at him slightly confused, with the addition of a light dusting of red on his cheeks from being in such close proximity to Leon. They looked at each other for a moment. Leon stared into beautiful cerulean eyes that stare back at him. Leon went from Cloud's eyes to Cloud's lips. He mused to him self on how soft and kissable they looked. Cloud saw that Leon was staring and his light blush immediately darkened. Leon also realizing that he was staring immediately let go of Cloud's hand.

"Just sit down and relax I'll go get dinner ready." said Leon in his non-emotional tone.

"Um, okay if your sure." said Cloud nervously sitting back on the couch.

Leon began to walk to the kitchen and as soon as he was hidden by the kitchen door he started to internally yell at himself.

"Damn it I'm such an idiot!" he yelled in his head "I probably scared the shit out of him."

Leon walked over to the oven and took the meal that Chloe had prepared for them. The meal consisted baked chicken, mashed potatoes, a mixture of different vegetables, and for dessert pecan pie. As Leon transported food and set the table in the dinning room for dinner he kept looking for some kind of note that Chloe could have left, that would give him some idea of what he was supposed to do. As Leon started to the pie out to cool on the counter he noticed something sticking out of the pie. Leon tugged on it and out popped a little envelope addressed to Leon. It was in Chloe's writing. Leon quickly set the pie down and opened the envelope.

_Dear, Leon _

_ Hey! It's me Chloe! Just so you know I haven't forgotten about tonight. I put the letter in the pie because, to be honest, I thought you would forget to take care of setting dinner and Cloud would end up doing it. Anyway light the candles on the table. If Cloud asked I told you to do so because it started to smell a little weird in there. Pull his chair out for him and help push him back up to the table. Tell him that something is wrong with the chair and didn't want the wood floor to get scratched. Have conversation serve him pie with ice cream on top. I put Cloud's designated scoop of ice cream in a bowl and put it to one side and put yours in a bowl to another side, must remember Cloud right Leon left. Cloud right, Leon left. Cloud right, Leon left. Cha cha cha! _

"What that's it? That's all she has for me?!" Leon started to mentally curse the woman for not giving anymore detail, also for the fact that she left him to do everything else on his own.

Leon figured he could remember everything and tossed the envelope and the letter into the trash compacter, turning it on after he did so. He finished taking food out and putting it on the table, and lit the candles as he was told. He walked back into the living room motioning for cloud that everything was ready. Cloud stood up and followed Leon into the dining room. Cloud went over to take a seat. Leon was right behind him and scooted his chair out for him. Cloud gave him a confused look.

"Your sister told me that something was wrong with the chair and to help you sit down so her floor wouldn't get scratched. Leon said is emotionless mask on.

"Oh, uh thank you then." said Cloud as he sat down. Leon gently pushed the seat up enough to where Cloud wouldn't have to lean forward to eat but not close enough to suffocate him. Leon went to his respective seat and sat down. As cloud eyed the meal they were going to have he noticed that the candles were lit.

"Leon why-"

"Your sister told me to light them when we were ready to eat. She said that for some reason there was a bad smell in here."

"But these candles aren't scented there just for show." said Cloud. And this is where Leon continuously repeated the phrase 'shit'.

"She must have forgotten to switch them out." He said quickly.

"Probably." Said Cloud as he started to cut up his piece of chicken. Leon started to concentrate on his plate to keep himself form staring at Cloud. Unfortunately it didn't work, his eyes slowly started to look up and at Cloud, and before he realized it he was staring and it was too late.

"Leon, are you okay?" Cloud asked. Leon shook his head slightly and looked back at Cloud. "No why do you ask?"

"Because you were staring at me." Cloud replied nervously.

"Sorry just got lost in thought." He replied looking back at his plate.

"Oh, okay." Cloud said slightly disappointed.

"It was stupid of me to hope that Leon was indeed staring at me. Just wishful thinking on my part." Thought Cloud as he scooped up some mashed potato with his fork.

"I'm an idiot how could I be so stupid as to get caught staring." Though Leon glancing up at Cloud every once and a while. From then on dinner was silent. You could hear the crickets outside chirping. Eventually they did finish eating the main course. Leon collected the leftovers and took them into the kitchen, Cloud followed behind him with all the dirty dishes. As Leon was putting the leftovers into plastic containers he didn't notice Cloud over at the fridge taking the ice cream out. When Leon looked up he saw Cloud cutting out to pieces of pie, the bowls of ice cream sitting right next to it. Leon's eyes widened in horror.

"Uh, Cloud. Why don't you go back and sit down and I'll finish up here." He said taking the plates of pie Cloud had in his hands away.

"Um, okay?" said Cloud looking very confused as he exited the kitchen.

Leon set the plates of pie down and started to frantically figure out which bowl of ice cream was whose. Leon then in a desperate attempt to figure this mystery out started to reenact how Cloud got the bowls out. He decided that the one on the left was his and on the right was Cloud's. Leon took the ice cream and put them on top of the slices of pie. He straightened himself up and walked into the dinning room to give Cloud his pie. Only problem was, was that Cloud wasn't there. Leon set the plates down and went on a mini-hunt for _his _adorable blonde. Only to come back find that the plates of pie had been moved. One plate now in Leon's spot the other in Cloud's. Leon stared for a minute having a miniature panic attack. Leon decided that the one that was in cloud's place was the one that was supposed to be his and switched the plates. That is when Cloud came in through the kitchen door holding two glasses of milk.

"Hey." He said.

"Uh, hey." Said Leon quickly sitting down. Not realizing until Cloud was already sitting down that he forgot to pull the chair out.

"Hmm, this chair doesn't seem to be broken." said Cloud looking at the legs of the chair.

"She must have forgotten which chair it is." Leon replied.

"Hmm, she seems to be a bit off to day."

"Well she's out on a date. She was probably distracted."

"Yeah, probably. I'm happy for her though. It's been awhile since she has been out with some one." said Cloud taking a bite of his pecan pie slice.

"Exactly how long has it been?" asked Leon genuinely interested.

"Let's see. The last time she went out on a date was when she was still married to her ex-husband." Cloud said looking thoughtfully.

"I see."

"The point is her happiness though." Leon muttered his agreement. Leon looked down at his dessert and saw something sticking out of the ice cream. With his fork he maneuvered whatever it was out, and found that it was a piece of folded paper in a plastic bag. Leon snuck the piece of paper off the table when Cloud wasn't looking and was amazingly able to get the bag open and take the paper out with one hand. He carefully unfolded it. There was writing and it was Chloe's.

_Dear Leon or Cloud whichever one of you is reading this, _

_Stop acting like total morons and hook up already. Cloud you told me you liked Leon that way. Leon you had me help you come up with some ridiculous scheme in order to help you admit to Cloud that you liked him. Oh, Cloud by the way the little story thing you found on the table that was something Leon had me write. Unfortunately I didn't have time to finish so sorry. Have fun you guys! _

_Love, Chloe 3 _

Leon immediately looked up at Cloud only to find cloud looking at him wide eyed, holding a letter in his hand. A deep blush colored Cloud's cheeks, from embarrassment.

"Leon is it true?" Cloud asked

"Yeah it's true."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't want to ruin what ever friendship we had and I didn't know if you were into guys or what. What about you though?"

"My reason is basically the same as yours. I was too scared to tell you. I didn't want to ruin the little to none friend ship we had. Not to mention I thought that if I told you and found out you weren't like that I thought you would kill me." He said giving a slight chuckle.

"So do you want to you know give it a try?" Leon asked not knowing what else to do seeing as how thanks to Chloe they got through the whole 'I-like-you-do-you-like-me' part and got to skip straight into the 'why-didn't-you-tell-me' part. Leon watched as Cloud stood up and slowly walked over to him. Cloud gently sat in Leon's laps. Their faces started to get closer. Leon could feel Cloud's warm breathe on his skin. And then it happened. Cloud's lips met Leon's in a gentle and chaste kiss. It felt like it lasted hours before cloud pulled back, in which in actuality it had only been a couple seconds. Cloud's face was a bright shade of red from embarrassment, he cast his head down to try and hide his blush behind his bangs. He had never initiated kisses before, well yes he has, but none of them made his heart skip a beat the way this one did. Leon got a firm but gentle grip on Cloud's chin and made Cloud look him in the eyes. Leon let out a chuckle at how cute Cloud looked when he was embarrassed. He pulled Cloud in and made their lips connect once again.

Cloud felt his eyes sliding shut as Leon exerted more pressure on his lips. Cloud's arms went and wrapped themselves around Leon's neck pulling Leon as close as possible. Leon's hand rested on Cloud's hips. His thumbs snaked under Cloud's shirt and started to massage the skin underneath in small circles. Leon's tongue prodded at Cloud's lips asking for entry, entry that Cloud was all too happy to give. Leon immediately slipped his tongue in and started to roam around Cloud's mouth. Their tongues started to battle for dominance, Cloud easily submitting to Leon. Leon pulled his tongue out and started to nip on cloud's lower lip. Cloud let out a soft moan that was music to Leon's ears. Leon wrapped his arms around, making sure he had a firm hold. He stood up Cloud's legs immediately wrapping tightly around his waist. Leon started to walk into the living room and sat down on the couch. Through the entire time they were walking they did not at any point in time lose contact with each others lips. Cloud felt like his lungs were on fire from the lack of air. They pulled back for a quick breath a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Leon looked into Cloud's lust filled eyes and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. Cloud rolled his eyes and gave Leon a quick peck on the lips. Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and lay down on the couch. Cloud lay on top of Leon his head securely tucked under Leon's chin. They stayed that way for hours, reminiscing in each other's embrace. Cloud smiled to himself about how perfectly Leon and his bodies molded together. He felt his eye lids grow heavy and was soon fast asleep on Leon.

They never noticed the lone figure standing out side the window watching their every move.

--------------

"Vincent!" squealed Chloe as her sides were attacked by Vincent's fingers. (A/N: Yes I know major OOCness. But it wouldn't be a fanfiction without some OOC.)

They had just left the club they went to after dinner and were making there way over to Chloe's truck. Chloe struggled to get the keys out of her purse while protecting herself from Vincent's devious fingers.

"Vincent I need to get the keys out!" she laughed

Vincent stopped long enough for her to take her keys out. As soon as she got them out Vincent snagged them from her holding them above her head. Chloe started jumping to try and get them, Vincent always holding them a bit out of reach. When she finally got hold of the keys Vincent pulled her into a kiss. She felt him grinning into the kiss, and grinned right back at him.

"We need to go." She said looking at him. "Everyone is going to be worried where we are."

"If your plan is a success Cloud and Leon will be too busy to notice and Areith and Yuffie said they were going to be out all night."

"True but when we get back to the house we can have some more fun there." She said dragging a finger down his chest. Vincent immediately picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the truck, putting her in the passenger seat. Vincent decided that he was going to drive, he did count how much she drank and was amazed she that she still appeared to be sober.

---------

"Is that everything Yuffie?" asked Arieth.

"Yeah! I can't believe how many great shops we found!" she replied bouncing up and down excitedly, the sugar rush still in the process of leaving her system.

"Alright let's head to the car, I'll call the house." Opening her phone Arieth was surprised to find her phone had died. "Dead? But I charged it last night."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's just hurry up and get home. I want to show everyone what we bought!"

------

When Arieth and Yuffie arrived at the house Vincent and Chloe did as well. Everyone stood in the drive way talking about what they did. Vincent being the gentleman he 'willingly' carried most of the bags for the girls.

"I wonder if Cloud and Leon are still up." Said Chloe as she reached to unlock the door. Vincent gave a shrug as did the girls. Opening the door the four of them walked into the house and met with an interesting sight. Cloud and Leon were curled up on the couch wrapped in each other's arms completely dead-to-the-world asleep.

Vincent and Arieth stood slightly wide-eyed, Chloe was chuckling evilly that her evil plan worked while thinking of all the blackmail pictures she could take. The silence was broken when the still hyper Yuffie gave off a high pitched squeal. In doing so Cloud and Leon awoke, falling off the couch and onto the hardwood floor.

"Ow, my head." Mumbled Cloud. Both men stood up and realized the source of their pain.

"So boys, how was your night?" asked Chloe with a smirk.

"Damn it." Mumbled Leon.

Yuki: that's the end folks!

Angry Characters: What took so fucking long?!

Yuki: Metter's that no longer need discussing. At least I'm writing again…… Why do you guys have your weapons out and why do I feel like I should be running.

Angry characters: Because you should be.

Yuki: EEEEK!

Cloud: Sorry for the wait, a certain author is completely at fault. Don't worry we'll get her. Please review and for further incentive if you do you can join us in beating her. Bye!


End file.
